The warblerette
by Jiffthehumangirl
Summary: When she's expelled from her school for the eighth time for her acts upon feminism, Cody Barnes is shipped out to America to an all boy's school thanks to strings pulled by her father, however This school just so happens to be the home of the Warblers.
1. The 'new boy'

**_Authors note:_**_ Okay so this is my first glee fan fiction. Correction my first fan fiction. Ever. O.O_

_And basically this was playing around in my head. Because, honestly being a teenage girl, being a boy looks so much more fun and easy, I wish I was there that I thought hey why not write a fic about it. So boom Dalton Academy's first ever warblerette. ~ If none of that made sense ignore me and read this instead._

_R&R is welcome and encouraged; Cus you people are lovely like that! 3 ;) _

_Going to stop talking now… Now… shutting up… bubye… read please VV :3_

* * *

><p>"He's here, he's here, he's here!" chimed the two four year olds that just so happened to be disguised as Blaine's classmates. They trampled down the halls just missing the Anderson who was coming out of his room to inspect the cattle.<p>

Well it was almost _just._

"Get off of me!" Blaine demanded shoving Wes off before his legs fell asleep.

"But Blaine-!" David sounded like an impatient toddler. "_He's _here!"

"Get. Off!" He warned again and David removed his being from Blaine's personal space before he got a 'bitch slap.'

"Blaine, you're no fun anymore, know that?" Wes inquired folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, ever since Kurt arrived you've been at his every whim and call." David agreed.

"Ignoring you're best friends!"

"The ones who were always there for you,"

"Ones, who always will be,"

"It's tragic," David shook his head in dismal and brought a hand to his heart. He latched an arm around Wes' shoulder.

"Isn't it just," Blaine smirked and held out a hand for help up. Wes complied.

Suddenly Harry materialised out of his room from across the hall, leaning against the door frame and smirked at the three boys. "So what are you cool kids up to then?" he folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Who's here?"

"The new kid!" David smirked and went to dust some imaginary lint from Blaine's shoulder. Blaine swatted his hand away and sent him a scolding look.

"What new kid?" Harry asked furrowing his brows.

"Kurt's new roommate," Wes added raising his eyebrows suggestively. This caught the Anderson's attention.

"Kurt's what?" He spluttered.

"His new roommate," David smiled casually side stepping around the curly haired soloist.

"His new bed buddy," Wes said and followed David.

"And they can frolic in daisy meadows."

"And paint pretty pictures together,"

They back stepped away and the Asian-American turned to his friend.

"Shall we?" He suggested.

"We shall," And with that the both spun around and sprinted towards the front door again to 'greet' the new arrival.

Harry ran a hand through his brunet curls and shared a look with Blaine.

Though Blaine looked more concerned than Harry, they both ended up chasing after the pair of so called seventeen year olds.

"Noah Duck!" David directed, hurdling him as soon as he went down. Noah straightened himself out and sent a quizzical look in the dark teen's direction.

"S'cuse me Noah!" Wes yelled running past the blond not quite as sophisticated as his best friend and bumping him into the wall.

"What-What the hell?" He gasped breathlessly and held the books tight to his chest.

Blaine sprinted after them and completely ignored Noah apart from a muffled, "sorry,"

It was only Harry who stopped and apologised. Explaining briefly whilst panting and brushing Noah's blue blazer down, "There's a new boy he's boarding with Kurt," and he carried on again as if this was an adequate enough excuse.

"There's a new kid?"

Hey Wes have you-?" said boy – who had over taken his best friend - thrashed past completely ignoring the redhead. "-never mind then,"

"Hey David are you-?" Once again Eli was redeemed invisible. "-or not,"

He didn't even bother to stop Harry or Blaine. A beat then he proclaimed absently to the now empty hallway, "I hate you all," before retreating back into his dorm and slamming the door behind him just as Noah stormed past.

Wes and David skidded to a halt observing Kurt as he came slowly down the steps. He froze in horror. Both heads tilted to the side comically awaiting acknowledgment.

"Yes?" Kurt finally complied, sighing.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"What?" David asked furrowing his brows.

"Um…" Kurt eyed the pair.

"Oh right!" Wes said remembering what they were doing. "Guess what?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." David nodded

"What?"

"Guess."

Kurt shook his head and began to wonder why he agreed to live in this mental institute.

"Look if you're not going to tell me I'll just go ask Blai-"

"You have a new roommate!" They chirped in unison looking delighted.

Kurt's face paled at the thought of having to share a room with another crazy and his grip tightened on the stair banister. "No way,"

"Yes way," David nodded "All the way in fact."

And with that Blaine materialised behind the pair. He grinned unsurely his eyes begging for mercy. "…Surprise?"

"Blaine Anderson, you didn't think to inform me of that before hand?" Kurt dug "I could have already gone and complained and got them to switch him, my wardrobe isn't big enough for the two of us you know, it's bad enough I had to leave some at home, there is no way I'm halving my clothes space allowance." He pointed a sharp menacing finger at the Anderson having made his way down all of the steps.

"Yeah, Slight complication there," The soloist shot daggers at the two angelic boys next to him who turned to each other and shrugged. "I didn't actually know until today, sorry."

Kurt rubbed his temples. "It's… It's Okay," he smiled reassuringly, though his breath was staggered. "Its fine, I can go to faculty now." Then he asked. "When does he get here?"

The doorbell chimed and Harry, Noah, Eli and a few other boys who dormed in the same house materialised behind them to inspect the new boy.

Wes lifted his blazer sleeve and puffed. He shook his head whilst staring at his wrist at a non-existent watch. "Yeah that'll be him right now."

Kurt's eyes widened and he stated indecorously. "I hate you both."

A little mumble came from Eli, "Thank you!"

"I'm insulted Kurteus!" David supplied looking and grabbing at the material over the left side of his chest. "I thought you liked us!"

"You thought wrong." Kurt rolled his eye, brushing the whole 'Kurteus' thing off without a second thought and turned to the door taking the cold metal handle in his hand. _Okay_, he thought to himself, _here goes nothing._

He opened the door.

Gasps filled the room followed by an unsettling silence.

"Shiz, the new guy's hot!" David declared and blinked a couple times.

Ignoring his obscene language Kurt stared at the 'New boy' bewildered.

"Boys usually don't have boobs, right, like skinny ones?" Eli felt the need to clarify. Noah shook his head.

"Not usually."

The mousey blonde at the door raised an eyebrow and scowled at them all.

_Fantastic, a bunch of idiots._

"Hi, I'm Kurt," Kurt said calmly holding a hand out. The new kid took it and smiled.

"Cody,"

"So you _are_ a guy?" Eli furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

Cody glared at him giving him an 'are-you-serious' stare. "No, it's a unisex name?" She offered slowly. "Girl and boy?"

Eli shrugged indecorously.

"Sorry, I don't mean to come across rude-" Blaine wearily spoke up bending forward between the wonder twins, "-but, this is meant to be an all boys school," He eyed her up and down. "You're a girl."

"Yes, thank you for noticing," She smiled sweetly though the sarcasm hung deafly in the air.

"Ouch," harry smirked. "This is so going in the Dalton newsletter."

"I burn that thing man," Wes scowled looking over his shoulder. "Roast my marshmallows over it and all,"

Harry gave a mock impression of being stabbed.

"Wow, that was harsh dude," David shook his head.

"S'true though," Wes shrugged "You eat my marshmallows too!"

"that's true I do like the marshmallows," David agreed dreamily. "Sorry Harry,"

"Hey!"

Cody blinked, seemingly a little fazed by this odd behaviour.

"You get used to it," Kurt promised and opened the door further. "Come in, it must be freezing out there."

"Yeah, a bit," She smiled and pulled her scarf up to her chin.

"Dibs." Wes said suddenly out of nowhere.

"You can't call dibs just like that!" David frowned and sounded a little disheartened.

Most of the bystanders took no notice. All but Cody.

"Should I-?"

"Nope. Just follow me." Kurt instructed leaving the two to fight amongst their selves and heading upstairs. The blonde girl in tow. Blaine smiled charmingly watching Kurt make friends with the

'New boy'.

He was interrupted by David whacking him over the head with a roll of sheet music.

"Stop staring at the boy's ass!" He demanded laughing.

Blaine mimicked the colour of a fire truck and glared at his 'friend' "I wasn't-!"

"You were staring at Cody?" Wes gasped and his hands covered his mouth.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, Is Blaine turning straight?" David gaped draping an arm around Wes' shoulder.

The two received death glares. "I hate you both." He stated and headed back to his own dorm.

"You love us Blaine-y!" They both called chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Eli turned to Harry wide eyed and jaw hanging. He stated. "Man. She Was so hot!"<p>

Harry shrugged. "She's okay I guess,"

Eli looked at him like he was a terrorist that just set himself alight in a busy street.

"You're blind mate, should get that sorted or is Blaine starting to infect you?" Eli teased and prodded his chest. "You know, living that close to Blaine must be getting to you,"

Harry just rolled his eyes and headed back down the hall.

The door shut behind him and Eli burst into his own hysteria. He was left alone.

* * *

><p>Kurt Lead Cody to his – <em>their<em> room. "So, welcome to the hole, I guess." He lunged at a scarf splayed on the bed and held it behind his back. Cody – Being Cody – was oblivious. As usual.

"That'll be your side of the room." Kurt nodded to the opposite side that he had take over with clothes. "I guess I'll move that stuff."

"No, it's fine." Cody smiled and dropped her bag onto the bed and falling onto it. "Wow, this place is so big. Bigger than I imagined."

Kurt smirked leaning against his desk, the side that wasn't crowded with sheet music.

"Yeah I got the same impression when I first got here."

"When you were a freshman?" Cody asked.

Kurt's smile faltered. "Ah. No actually. I transferred a couple months ago,"

Cody nodded and her eyes lit up. "You were new here to?"

Kurt hummed in answer. She smiled and her eyes fell to the floor in thought.

A short silence occupied the next ten seconds before Kurt felt the nagging to ask.

"Cody, why are you here?"

She looked up startled. "What?"

Kurt shook his hands out in front of him dismissing the comment. "That didn't come out right. I meant, why are you here at Dalton, why not the girl's school down the road?"

"Oh," She sniffed. "Yeah, right, about that."

Kurt waited expectantly and walked over to her. Taking a space next to her and crossing his legs.

"It's a long story," She scratched behind her ear awkwardly.

"I have a long time, warblers practice isn't for another half an hour." He said checking his watch.

"Please don't get the wrong impression of me but, well thing is, I've been expelled a couple times…"

"You been expelled twice?" Kurt stared at her indecorously. Shocked when Cody herself looked so innocent.

"um… kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I guess-" She began counting on her fingers. "-eight times now…"

Kurt widened his eyes and stared gobsmacked at her. "Eight?"

"I was just giving my opinion," She argued in her own defence and tutted in reminisce. "Apparently, speaking your mind is called back chatting now a days."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked indecorously. "Throw a punch at the headmaster?"

Cody Blanched. "…No?"

"Oh my god-"

"He was being sexist; he made a comment about girls not being able to take woodwork or metal works and 'boys stuff' like that."

"So you punched him?"

"I was going to keep it verbal-" She looked at her hands In her lap and then back up to Kurt apologetically. "-but then he told me I was only capable of home economics!"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but closed it again ushering her to carry on with her story.

"Anyway…" He trailed off waiting for her to pick it up.

"Anyway-" She pulled a strand of mousey blonde out of her mouth. "-because it was the… eighth," She winced in memory "my dad had had enough so he decided that I needed to go to a place where I could be kept a close eye on."

"So he sent you to an all boy's school? Isn't that kind of against the whole 'all boys' thing?"

"Exactly!" She preached opening her arms. "But my dad and the headmaster here served together in on the front line they became friends, my dad saved his life once when he hurt his leg, that's why he's in a wheelchair and all."

"Really?"

"Well put it this way, I now have to refer to him as Uncle Richard." She smirked and chuckled slightly.

Kurt smiled.

"So basically he got in contact, asked him and after a few," She put in air quotations. "Discussions… My dad convinced Uncle Richard to let me attend here. So here I am. At Dalton."

She shrugged and Kurt shook his head in amazement.

"Wow."

"Yup," Cody nodded.

Kurt pierced his lips and went to speak. He was utterly speechless.

"Wow." He managed to repeat himself dumbly.

Cody laughed. She walked around and hauled her case up onto the bed.

"So, what do you stock?" Kurt asked folding his arms to inspect. "Any Alexander McQueen, Gucci?"

"Who?"

"Marc Jacobs?"

Cody raised her eyebrows.

Kurt stared.

"Nothing?" He prayed for something designer.

"Sorry Kurt, it's just Primark I'm afraid." She grinned and started pulling out neatly folded clothes.

Kurt looked shell shocked. "What in the name of gaga is Primark?"

Cody forgot that it wasn't a big name in America as it was in the UK.

"It's a shop, back in England." She explained. "It's pretty cheap and the quality… isn't _that _bad. It's where I get most of my clothes."

"Oh… Okay," Kurt glared at the clothing in disgust but smiled when his new dorm mate looked up. He paused. "Wait… you're from England?"

"Yeah, I'm a Brit me," She nodded. "Where can I put these?"

"That's Interesting, you came all this way for Dalton?" he gestured to a little cupboard he hadn't taken over.

"Thanks." She propped it open with her knee and stacked a pile of clothes in it. "And not exactly. My whole families been moved out here for my dad's work-" She frowned. "- or in the more likely instance he asked them to transfer in spite me!"

Kurt smiled. Then it faltered as he checked the time. "Shoot!"

"What's wrong?"

"Warblers practice is gonna start soon, I have to go,"

"What's 'warblers'?" Cody asked curiously.

"It's 'the warblers' and basically rock stars." He quoted Blaine and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Rock stars?" She looked unsure.

Kurt groaned.

"Come on I'll show you!" He held out a hand for her to take which she did. He led her out of the room and down to the practice hall.

* * *

><p>The group of singers were gathered in the practice hall awaiting their Choir leader – Mr. Morgan.<p>

Luckily he was late and Kurt got the chance to sneak in with Cody

He had just reached Blaine and the rest of the boys in time for Mr. Morgan to pass off their tardiness. He clapped twice to gain their attention. Everyone looked around to acknowledge him.

"Okay boys settle!" He ordered clapping twice and every last whisper went silent.

"last week I set you an assignment," He recalled. "David what was it?"

"You wanted us to pick a suitable song for sectionals, sir."

"good, Now if I pick on somebody at random would you be able to come up here and perform it for me-" He paused catching sight of the unfamiliar girl dressed in the school's uniform "–Excuse me, Mr. Hummel would you like to introduce your new friend to the rest of the group?"

Kurt blanched. Before he could answer Cody offered. "Cody Barnes sir, I've just enrolled,"

He looked shocked. "Right. I'm afraid Miss Barnes this school is in fact an all boy's school." He eyed her up and down. "You're a girl."

"Yes, I am but I don't see why people keep having to remind me, I know that perfectly well by now – don't you think?"

"But why are you here?"

"I transferred from my old school."

"- I'm sorry I don't think we understand each other, why would a girl be accepted into a boy's school - this has to be breaking policies?"

"Mr. Morgan if you have any queries about my transferring I would be happy to take them up with my Uncle."

"-and who is this so called Uncle of yours?" Mr. Morgan asked smugly.

"Uncle Richard," she blinked. "Sorry I mean Mr. Avery," She laughed it off but the entire hall stifled at the mention of their principal.

Mr. Morgan coughed uncomfortably.

Kurt could feel pride well up in his chest. He was already starting to like the new 'boy'. The other warblers just stared in shock. Blaine leaned close to Kurt and whispered in askance.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah," He nodded proudly grinning.

"Well Miss Barnes, that's fascinating, really." Mr Morgan nodded. "But this meeting is for warblers only." She bit her lip.

"Mr. Morgan may I-?" He didn't wait for a response before stepping forward and taking the floor.

"But what if Cody was considering joining would she be aloud to stay?"

Cody turned to Kurt and gaped. _Sorry what?_

"Well that would be up to Miss Barnes and depending on how good or bad she is we'll take a vote."

Cody blinked.

Kurt and every other being occupying the room turned to her. "Cody?" Kurt asked expectantly.

"Um… I guess I could, yeah why not, I'm not planning on doing anything else – except studying of course." She smiled at Mr. Morgan who looked like he was about to scold.

"Well why don't you come up here and perform a piece now?" he offered and she turned to Kurt.

He was nodding exuberantly.

She frowned. "Now?"

"If you have something prepared."

_Well obviously not, _She thought to herself, _I've __**just**__ got here._

"Fine." She glanced around the room. She spotted what she was looking for.

It was pushed back in the corner of the room.

"May I?" She questioned and gestured to the grand piano.

Morgan smiled and waved a hand in approval.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged in response.

Cody took her seat and laid her fingers lightly on the keys. She took a deep breath and began to play. It was a familiar tune but she had taken her own turn of it. This version was slower and sadder.

Mummy they call me names  
>They didn't let me play<br>I'd run home, sit and cry almost every day  
>'Hey Cody, you look like an alien<br>With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'  
>yeah they pull my hair<br>They took away my chair  
>I sit back and pretend that I didn't care<br>'Hey Cody, you're so funny  
>You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'<p>

It was a softer take and she had changed the lyrics to suit her. The piece itself was mind blowing and David's Jaw fell open. Wes closed it and let go. It fell again.

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>I'm still rising.

All the Warblers and even Mr. Morgan stared in complete adoration. She was good. No, great. Fantastic. Her fingers ran up and down the fragile keys with beauty.

So make your jokes  
>go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>you're not alone<br>who's laughing now  
>who's laughing now<p>

Kurt felt a twinge in his gut.

Maybe Cody was more than she seemed.

He had to wonder. Why she acted out in school. Maybe she was deeper than just a feminist.

So raise the bar  
>hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>be a star<br>who's laughing now  
>who's laughing now<p>

She blinked and Kurt was sure on his mother's grave he saw something that could resemble a tear.

He was so deep in thought and magnificence that he barely noticed when Blaine squeezed his hand.

He flushed bright red. Luckily all the warblers were too distracted to notice.

Cos I'm in D.A  
>You think I've made my fame<br>think it makes us friends  
>When you only know my name<br>'Oh Cody, we knew you could make it  
>I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'<br>and now I'm doing fine  
>You think my pockets lined<br>4 years and I'm still waiting in the line  
>'Oh Cody, I saw you on YouTube<p>

Tagged old photos from when we was at school'

David rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things properly.

Wes sat in utter shock.

Noah nodded in approval.

Harry took a snap shot for the following day's newsletter.

Eli couldn't stop staring at her boobs.

And Kurt was now feeling concerned – and trying to ignore Blaine being so close to him.

But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>I'm still rising.

She trailed off. So did her fingers.

It took her a moment but she finally looked up to her audience for approval.

She was met by about twenty pairs of eyes staring back in fascination.

Even Mr. Morgan was speechless.

Finally David quickly got up and ran over to her. She was taken aback and furrowed her brows.

He got down on one knee and taking her hand he proposed. "Cody Barnes, will you marry me?"

The group burst into a fit of lafter and even Cody allowed herself a little grin.

"Okay David - that's enough, leave Miss Barnes alone." Mr. Morgan instructed rolling his eyes and biting back a smile. He sighed. "Welcome to the warblers Miss Barnes."

The whole group whooped and Kurt gave a small clap, grinning like a mad man.

_Looks like we have ourselves a little star_, Morgan thought to himself as dance and song numbers started to fill his mind.

"You're incredible!" Kurt mouthed and she thanked him sitting back down where she was before.

It was then she noticed the incredibly close proximity between Kurt and the dark haired warbler that had told her she was a girl earlier. She made a mental note to interrogate her new friend later.

"I know, I know boys settle down!" Mr. Morgan called out waving his hands for silence.

The rowdy bunch of boys quietened down and Morgan scanned the room for someone unsuspecting. "Mr. Turner,"

Eli blanched.

Morgan sighed.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Okay so tell me what you thought; was it too long, too short? Good, bad, awful fantastic… please drop a review and tell me if you want to carry on 3<p>

I'm thinking of a Cody/Kurt interrogation/shopping scene :) hm?


	2. Harold House

_**Authors note**__: hello back again :) How is everybody? I have some good news! Like really good!  
>Basically, I have a plot! I know pretty well what's going to happen now so I won't stop this fic halve way through and if you knew me I don't normally finish what I write so…<em>

_And I'm really sorry if there isn't enough Klaine just yet, but there will be in later chapters I promise!_

_The plot does include them dramatically so bare with me… :3 okay I'm done now so go get reading._

_R&R Lovely people and please Alert cus then I will be a happy person and it will motivate me to write more :) xx love you ~ Arrabella x_

* * *

><p><strong>The warblerette<strong>

**Chapter two part one.**

* * *

><p>The group of boys and Cody exit the Warblers hall, after Eli's serious series of scalding.<p>

The poor redhead looked like a toddler who had favourite toy snatch away.

"Man," He sighed and shook his head, concentrating solely on not throwing up. "I can't believe I forgot the assignment again."

"You know you're going to get yourself kicked out of the warblers if you do keep forgetting,"

Blaine pointed out standing – again – at a very close proximity to Cody's new roommate.

"I was just busy this week, is all!" He proclaimed. No one pointed out that in reality he hadn't actually been busy at all but instead of buckling down he had been playing video games with Wes and David. "Whatever man," David laughed it off.

"Snap!" And at the same time Wes clicked his fingers. "Damn it – guys I'll see you later, I've gotta go find Austin." With that he hooked his bag over his shoulder and sprinted out ahead.

Cody just stared blankly at the boy who raced off. "Who's Austin?"

"House prefect, thinks he's better than all of us," Eli shook his head in disgust. " - Guy's head's so big he could be mistake for a hot air balloon, seeing as hot air is all that's in there!" He grinned smugly.

"Hey Kurt," Cody leaned over to him questioningly. He hummed.

"Is that your prefect?" she gestured to the tall blond stanced behind the redhead, his arms folded across his chest. The guy had at least a couple of inches over Eli. Suddenly Eli drained of colour in his face. Slowly and cautiously he started to turn and was faced with the blond.

"Sup bro," Austin remarked nodding coolly and smiling deviously, trying to bore an obvious hole in Eli's head. "Hey… Austin," Eli said gradually laughing nervously. "You – you heard all that?"

"Yup," Austin just stared at him still smiling, he narrowed his eyes. "Run."

Eli scattered, Austin chasing behind right on his tail.

"Oh my god!" Cody gasped watching the spectacle from a distance. "Is he gonna be okay?"

David just waved it off. "He'll be fine; he's already wearing plasters, should stop the bleeding,"

"Wait… What?"

"Oh," Blaine spoke up frowning. "Eli has this weird bandage addiction; he always wears loads over his body for no entire reason,"

"Now I think of it, I do see him wearing them all the time," Kurt shrugged as he theorized. "I just figured he was a klutz and all,"

"Nah, he's just freaky like that," David smirked and dug a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a technological looking phone. Like a step up from the Iphone and started tapping in numbers.

"I better call Wes - let him know Austin's on a wild goose chase and currently occupied,"

He headed off in another direction chuckling softly to him-self.

Cody just clicked her tongue. "I wasn't talking about the plasters!"

She turned to the three boys that were left – Harry, Blaine and Kurt. "He's not gonna hurt him is he?"

"No, no – well not really," Blaine fretted and turned to Harry to continue.

"he'll just yell at him so he knows who's boss and push him around a bit."

"He wouldn't actually draw blood, right?"

"Of course not!" Harry tsked. "That would be against school policy, it could get him demoted from prefect – maybe even suspend him,"

Cody eyed the three boys suspiciously. "Your acting like this happens all the time – does it?"

Kurt shook his head disapprovingly. "He just doesn't seem to learn –,"

"It's like he has this weird alert going off inside his head every time Eli breathes his name."

Harry smirked. They all laughed shortly then Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Usual place?"

He nodded, humming. "Sounds great,"

"You guys wanna go get coffee with me and Blaine?" Kurt asked oh-so-innocently, though trying to fax messages telepathically to Cody, telling her to say no. Wrong number. Harry seemed to pick up on it though.

"Sure – "

"Nah, gotta interview Cody for tomorrows paper," Harry interjected grabbing the new boy by the arm. She frowned.

"Wait, I wanted – whoa!" And just like that Harry continued to drag the blonde down the hall, leaving a very bewildered Blaine but a proud Kurt.

"Bye guys-!" He called waving a hand and turning back to them, he added quietly to Cody.

"-Come on,"

She yanked her arm free and scowled. "Hey, you can't just drag me off like that I have dignity to uphold you – " A hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Stop talking, you talk too much, it isn't attractive," She scowled even harder and nipped at his palm.

He reacted immediately and pulled it back, shaking the pain away. He furrowed his brows and inspected the nibble. "What the hell?" He gasped and glowered hard at her.

"Shouldn't have put your hand there," Cody shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"Damn," This was followed by a sigh. "Harry Day," he holds out the un-harmed hand whilst sucking on his palm to relieve the pain. Cody takes it respectively. "I'm president of the newspaper and chief photographer, smile!" Before Cody could argue a flash partially blinded her.

"Hey!"

"Well, that's attractive!" He smirked observing the picture he had just taken.  
>"Let me see that!" Cody demanded making a grab for the professional black camera hung around Harry's neck on a thick strap.<br>Fortunately for Harry, who had a few inches on Cody's short form, he held it high away from her where she couldn't reach. Even on tiptoes.  
>"Buh, buh, buh!" He dismissed her shaking his finger. "My Camera."<br>A collective amount of mumbled curses passed Cody's lips before she grumbled, defeated.  
>"Delete that photo!" She growled crossing her arms over her chest.<br>"Nah - I can add it to my black mail file," he explained simply and skipped through some other photos he had taken previous.  
>"You're - you're gonna black mail me?" Cody asked feeling a knot in her stomach.<br>"What, no of course not!" He shakes his head in disgust. "I'm not one of those people Cody who blackmail people just to get what I want!" Cody sigheds in relief, until Harry adds;  
>"I mean if they haven't done anything to me – if someone double crosses me, that's when I'll pull out my three filing cupboards of material." He didn't even look up.<br>"You're an evil little boy," Cody frowns.  
>Harry just smirks. "Yes, yes I am,"<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about the 'new boy'?" Blaine asks adding air quotations in the necessary place.<br>Kurt smiled into his coffee. A short silence followed before he gave his answer. He thought it through before it passed his lips. "She seems nice..." He paused and the smile faltered a little. "Misunderstood,"  
>"Really, what do you mean?" Blaine frowned and took a sip.<br>"I think – she told me she used to act up in school a lot, spoke her mind and I don't think the other girls liked that. I think they might've picked on her for it," He speculated. Blaine pursed his lips considering it. Kurt shrugged and took a mouthful. "It's just a theory, that's all,"  
>"I see where you're coming from-" Blaine nodded, placing his cup down on the table. His hands wrapped around the china, he stared down into the hot liquid. "But I haven't really had a chance to talk to her yet."<br>"Mm," Kurt pondered whilst stirring his drink "well maybe with her in the warblers, we'll have a good shot at sectionals next year,"  
>Blaine hummed in agreeance. Another silence fell upon the pair.<br>"How about you? How are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly.  
>Kurt frowned and furrowed his brows.<br>"This... Karofsky thing..."  
>"I hadn't actually given it thought lately really,"<br>He smirked. "In all honesty I had forgotten all about it until you just brought it up,"  
>"Sorry about that," Blaine chuckled and cupped the other boys hand in his own.<br>"I'm glad you feel safe here, Kurt,"  
>A moment passed where their gazes entwined.<br>Colouring an obvious shade of red. Both boys snatched their hand away and laughed nervously.  
>"I do, thanks Blaine," Kurt smiled and nodded gratefully at his best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"When are we doing this interview anyway?" Cody sighed crossing her arms across her chest.<br>"What?" Harry looked at her in surprise.  
>"You dragged by off - to interview me?"<br>"Oh," He recalled and a devious smile flickered across his lips. "Right, yeah, I'm not really,"  
>"So why did you drag me off like that!" She insisted her arms flying out at her side.<br>"When Kurt and Blaine moment, you don't interrupt," He explained briefly flicking through his photo's on his camera with his back to her.  
>"Wait, so there is really is something going on between them?" She asked a little more intrigued now.<p>

He shrugged. "Not really,"  
>Cody cocked her head like a confused spaniel.<br>Harry sighed and lowered the camera.  
>"Basically their both crazy in love with each other and won't admit it, we've been trying for ages to get them together!" He emphasised the last word. Cody crossed her arms and considered.<p>

"But they're both dense as lead."

Cody snorted and hoisted herself up on the desk in Harry's room.

"My brother has the same problem,"

"Yeah?" Harry sniffed as if he couldn't care less.

"Yeah," Cody shook her head at the reminiscence. "This guy was crazy about him but he wouldn't realize it and when he finally built up the courage to ask him out on a date, My brother took it completely the wrong way,"

Harry frowned and looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Well basically this other guy – who will remain nameless – asked my brother if there was any good films out he wanted to see, he was like giving off major hints but my brother just shook his head and said no. Then walked away."

"Oh my god that's tragic," Harry laughed and spun around on the office chair set up at a desk in the corner. Cody smirked.

"Believe me, when I explained it to him after he told me, he was completely caught off guard. He called Aaron up and apologised straight away."

"Did they go out in the end?"

Cody shrugged and explained. "Yeah but I don't know what happened after the date, he never told me but I never saw him and Aaron around each other again,"

Harry's eyebrows jumped slightly. "Wow, I wonder what happened,"

"Who knows, whenever I asked how it went he would just nod and say 'fine'."

"So, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked quizzical and inspected her nails.

Harry pulled himself up and made his way closer to the girl. "Do you have anyone special?"

"Oh, no… Honestly I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend at the moment; I just want to have fun with my friends while I can, you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded and a smile weaved itself into his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I do,"

"And you – anyone you've got your eye on?" Cody winked and grinned. She tilted her head awaiting a response.

Harry blanched, but soon his cool returned and he smirked. "Not really," then he shrugged and tacked on. "There's not really anyone I've met that seemed_ right_ for me honestly."

There was a knock on the door and before Harry even had the chance to see who it was, Eli rushed in and slammed it behind him panting.

"Eli?" Harry raises an eyebrow and turned to Cody who just gave him a quizzical look. "Are you okay?"

A hand flew to Eli's chest and he crumpled against the door breathing heavily. "Guy's a physco path!"

Harry gave him an amused grin. "You told him he had the same air capacity as a hot air balloon, what do you expect?"

The redhead threw a glare in his direction. "I never told him!" He protested frowning and frowned.

"I didn't realize he was standing right behind me – thanks for the heads up Harry!"

The brunet raised his palm in defence even though his lips were lined by the same devious smile he always wore. "Not my fault you hate Dalton's fastest cross country runner."

Eli glowered at him before noticing the lady in the room. Cody frowned when suddenly all of Eli's morals flew out the window and he made his way over to her.

"Oh hey Cody I'm Eli!" his elbows leant on the desk opposite where the blonde was perched.

She had to laugh internally. _Like I don't know that already._

"Yeah, I know," She nodded and gave a sweet smile.

"That's a point," Harry suddenly interjected and furrowed his brows. His arms were crossed over his chest. "You weren't properly introduced to everyone, were you?"

Cody blinked but shook her head in answer.

"Well then…"

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies time for a house meeting; get your asses into downstairs now!"<p>

And this lovely statement was bellowed down a megaphone, from the house prefect Austin storming down the hallways of the third second and first floor with wide strides and banging on dorms as he passed. Somehow Harry had convinced the tall stocky blond not to annihilate Eli's being and to hold a house meeting so Cody could be introduced to the boy's of Harold house.

"Austin, what the hell?" Wes frowned emerging from his dorm room on the first floor. David followed. The two sets of scheming eyes fell upon Cody, who cowered at the stare.

"Cody!" David beamed the brown iris' sparkling with delight. "My wife!"

_Wife?_ Cody internally questioned furrowing her brows.

Wes seemed to read her thoughts, "Wife?" He threw David an enquiring glimpse.

"Guy's just get in the common room, Okay, think you can manage that?" And with that last order captain Austin carried on down the hall yelling at more boys. The two boys saluted him as his voice trailed off and he turned the corner.

"Yes sir!" The both chorused in military style before charging to the lounge.

David grabbed Cody's hand and started to drag her with them leaving Eli and Harry standing to watch quizzically. Harry sighed suffering, wondering why on earth he was ever put into this house full of mental patients. He shook the thoughts away and followed the wonder twins to the commons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__Oh my god please don't be mad, it's just I'm going camping like any minute so I wanted to put *something* up before I go… so this isn't the whole chapter two, just part one :) I'll try and finish the rest on my blackberry whilst I'm away, Should be easy-ish now that I've noted down plot points :) GO PLOT POINTS :D _


	3. Harold House part 2

_**Authors note: **__Ohh… Look what I found chapter 2 part 2! So what happened was that my phone ran out of battery the first day of camping so I couldn't write anything which means I had to do this today… Sorry about that._

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblerette<strong>

**Chapter 2 part 2**

* * *

><p>After the few residence of Harold house had all been gathered in the commons - some huddled together crowding the two sofa's and many more on the floor and when Cody was given a stool by Eli, Austin raised his voice.<br>"Listen up guys," He ordered and the room fell eerily silent. No one dared to mutter a word.

_This guy's got some real power over the other boys_. Cody thought to herself seemingly. _Awesome!_

Austin gestured to Cody with a wave of his arm. "This is Cody Barnes, and no we aren't breaking the rules again like last time with Madison, she is now officially a Harold residence."

For some reason Cody didn't even want to know what that was about.

"in that case being, No running around half naked." He shot a warning look to half of the room, who looked shocked and surprised to be under such suspicion. "Or fully for that matter,"  
>Some chuckles flooded the room and Wes and David high fived. Austin rolled his eyes quickly.<p>

"Okay, names now. Go." His finger ran along the group of boys pausing at each one for a quick first name introduction. The dreaded point landed on David, who just waved it off.

"David," He said and then raised an eyebrow. "But obviously you already knew that seeing we're married and all – pretty good piece of information to have when you get tied."

"Wes," Said the Asian-American sitting next to him. "Don't you remember me?"

Cody furrowed her brows. "From warblers practice?" She recognised the badge on his lapel that Kurt and the rest of the boys occupying the hall had all been wearing; A yellow canary looking bird on a blue background. Wes brushed it off.

"Psht, no, I was your best man," Cody blinked. "At the wedding?"

"Yes Wes!" David cheered and fist bumped his best friend.

Cody still sat there with a complexed expression.

"Wha –"

"Wes, David! Stop corrupting the new girl!" Hissed Austin who looked frustrated.

Cody just blinked.  
>"New boy," Wes said correcting him with a smile.<p>

Austin sighed long-sufferingly "And with that, moving along,"

He went around the rest of the boys who seemed friendly enough, learning their names one by one.

The next boy along was Harry who just nodded and said "We've met,".  
>Then it was Eli's turn. "We've met too," he cowered away from the prefect's angry glare.<br>Austin muttered something under his breath - it wasn't either nice and/or Necessary.

"And I'm Austin, the prefect of Harold house or better known as the one who takes care of these Nut-Jobs,"  
>He gave a warm charming smile and took Cody's hand. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of her palm and Cody smiled.<p>

An arm raised from the crowd of boys.  
>It was Adam, A dark haired warbler not much taller than Cody herself. He gestured to the only female in the room. "But wait a minute - wait a minute, will someone please explain why there's a girl in an all boy's school?" Then he tacked on speaking directly to Cody. "No offence."<br>She just waved it off getting used to the recurring enquiry. Austin pursed his lips and spun 45 degrees to face Cody. His arms were folded behind his back as he told her. "I'll leave that to you," And then retorting to the back and sitting at a piano stool.

Cody squirmed uncomfortably, honestly not wanting to have to go into the fine details.

Harry, being the sleuth he was, read her like a book. "Adam she doesn't have to explain herself to you if she doesn't want to."

"Well I'm sure the rest of us would like to know as well," He pointed out gaining a scowl from the young journalist.

"Yeah, actually I would too if that's okay I mean, Cody?" David put and looked to Cody hopefully.

Wes sat next to him a they both pulled a pleading puppy dog face. Cody sighed.

"Guys leave her – " Harry started before being cut off by the female herself.

"Fine, if you guys don't think any differently of me, for the worse I mean – I'll tell you,"

Nods and agreeing hums flooded the room. "We promise!" The wonder twins beamed and sat forward on their knees and elbows resting on the table. They gazed up at her with their chins resting in open hands.  
>"Well thing is, basically..." She then proceeded to repeat herself, telling them the exact same thing she had told Kurt and Harry earlier that day. For the fourth time, after also having to explain herself to the guard at the gate. All the boys were redeemed speechless when she felt silent, even Wes and David who had been listening carefully were in shock.<br>"Oh, alright okay," Adam sat back in his seat after having stared in awe the whole story.  
>He had to admit he wasn't expecting that. Not from her at least.<br>Even Austin gave himself a minute to let things settle in to his brain, how could someone as innocent looking as Cody get expelled so many times. The blond scanned the room calculating in his head.  
>"Wait a minute, where's Kurt and Blaine?" He finally cut in, standing.<p>

"– and Noah." Eli added noticing the missing blond heartthrob piece from this peculiar Harold shaped puzzle.

"And Noah." Austin nodded.

Everybody shared unknowing glances.  
>Harry spoke up first. "Kurt and Blaine are getting coffee at the usual place - but I haven't seen Noah since this morning,"<br>"Yeah, I didn't see him leave warblers practice today," Eli added and then tacked on shyly. "I mean, sir,"  
>"But he was there 'cus I spoke to him, I think he left first or something," David pointed out and suddenly a discussion amongst the room began, trying to determine where he was.<br>"Okay, settle down guys!" Austin scarily reminded Cody of Mr. Morgan. Except with a megaphone. He raised it when they all ignored him. "Okay, shut up! Will someone just go find Noah please?" The tall blond then departed and the group of boys started chatting amongst their selves.  
>"Cody you're a badass!" Wes and David cheered simultaneously approaching her. Cody was learning to ignore them.<br>"Who's Noah?" She asked turning to Harry and Eli. The pair looked to each other and then back to Cody. They shrugged.

"Some guy,"

Just then Kurt and Blaine arrived. Kurt raised a brow to all the Harold boys gathered in one room.  
>"Is something going on here?" He asked and hung the coat that had dressed his arm on a hook by the door.<br>"Cody's a badass!"  
>"David!"<br>"She's pretty badass,"  
>"Wes!" The blonde huffed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She sighed and spun to face Kurt.<p>

"I just told them what I told you earlier basically,"  
>"What did she tell you earlier Kurt?" Blaine enquired furrowing his brows and stepping into the room that Kurt had yet to enter. Everyone choired together "It's a long story."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__I'm soo sorry, nothing really happens in this part I just wanted to tie off some loose ends I promise things will start getting better in the next one xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 _

_I'm gonna start working right now and not stop until I finnsih the next one! I kinda realised It was still Cody's first day so it would be a little early to introduce… something. Something that happens next chapter… just wait and see it'll be better I promise!_


	4. Go Wildcats!

_**Authors Note: **__:)__:D I want to say thank you to a few people first… I promise I won't do this all time… but I wanted to this once so…_

_xLil' Suga Babyx thank you for talking to me and giving me some opinions on my ideas that was really helpful :) Secondly, some others that have reviewed and that. _

_I worked really hard on this one for three days straight (after it deleted half 0.0) to make up for how poor the last chapter was. I hope you like it :)xx _

_I should probably throw a disclaimer in here sometime, but I've gone on ages so I'll put one in next chapter. Promise. As always… R&R give me warm feelings in my tummy and inspires me so If you would be so kind :) done now. x_

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblette<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Cody stretched her arms out of the covers and squirmed. <em>No come back too cold. <em>Her arm reeled back in and she managed to crack her eyes open slightly, just to be blinded by bright light.

She let out a suffering groan. "Kurt!" She whined.

She could hear him already up and fretting around the room, finishing his infamous skin care regime.

"Cody!" He said in the same tone and manner.

"Kurt, what time is it?" she murmured and buried her head deeper into the comfy pillow.

"Quarter to eight,"

Suddenly Cody flew bolt upright wide eyed. "What?" The covers blew back in an instant and she had managed to grab a towel and race to the bathroom in less than ten seconds.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Cody demanded through the wooden door and running the shower.

Kurt applied another dollop of moisturiser onto the back of his palm and rubbed it into his face, staring into a vanity mirror placed on a dressing table in the corner.

"Pay back for last night!" He growled and a smug grin wiped across his face.

"What? What did I do?" She asked innocently and massaged shampoo into her hair.

"Oh please, you know exactly what you did!"

"No I don't!"

"You got me hooked on that Ouran thing; with the cross dresser and I fell asleep last night watching it. I forgot about my skin care regime – meaning I have to do double as much this morning."

Cody grinned reminiscing. "Oh yeah, I told you'd like it,"

"Whatever," He swung his leg over and approached the bathroom door running his tongue over his teeth and grimacing, he's forgotten that as well. "Cody I need to brush my teeth!"

"Then brush them," she offered like he was stupid. Kurt clicked his tongue.

"Well I need the bathroom, hurry up!"

A groan settled from the other side of the wall. "Just come in and brush them."

Kurt stared at her (The door) indecorously. "…What?"

"Come in and brush your teeth!" She repeated.

"Your naked and in the shower, I'm not just gonna 'come in'!"

"Why not?" She furrowed her brows and ringed her hair out, readying to apply conditioner. "I'm a girl and you like guys, it's not like a straight guy coming to perve on me or anything is it."

Kurt huffed because, whilst she had her facts right, he wasn't just going to walk in on her showering and naked. That was just wrong.

What would Blaine think?

"Damn it Cody, just hurry up!"

He sighed and leant against the door with his back against the wood, Cody grinned and ran her fingers through the damp hair, grabbing the next bottle of product on the 'washing agenda'.

Staring at floating dust particles caught in a strip of morning sunbeam that had cracked through the curtains, Kurt thought to himself. It had been a week since Kurt had met Cody and already he really liked her. She had a sassy edge but could be caring and considerate when she wanted to be.

They were good traits to own.

He felt for her though at the same time, she was generally starting off with a fresh new canvas.

Luckily for Kurt he's had had Blaine, Wes and David when he'd first arrived at the doors of Harold house, he'd met them on his endearing spy mission and was warmly accepted.

Cody on the other hand didn't know a single face. But yet after only one week she had made such an impression that her canvas was overflowing with the beautiful image she had painted.

Secretly he idolised that girl.

He was so deep into his trance he didn't hear the water being shut off, or the door open. He only realised when is backe connected with the floor. "Ah!" He quickly shielded his eye like he had just been blinded. "Oh my god!"

Cody stood awkwardly above him in just a dressing gown; she held the material against her body and flushed bright red. "Kurt!"

"Cody!"

Hastily she hopped over him and grabbed some clothes from the other side of the room, pulling them on, she confirmed "It's safe now."

He didn't believe her and pulled himself up with his eyes still covered by one hand until he was safely in the bathroom with the door firmly shut.

Cody sighed and dropped back onto her bed, her arms flailing in defeat. She could feel her face still flushed from the hot shower plus embarrassment.

One week had dragged on for what felt like forever. Cody was tired, probably seeing her and Kurt only got five and half hours of sleep last night, But because it was exhausting to live here.

In Harold house people never seemed to stop, never take a breather.

Luckily it was Friday, and the weekend was fast approaching.

It was Friday already. Friday. That means it had officially been one week since she had arrived, one week since she met Kurt, two weeks since she had moved to America.

She shook her head in disbelief and got down on her hands and knees to plug the hairdryer in.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cody, hurry up!" Kurt hissed as they silently-not-so-silently made their way through the halls. They were already half an hour late as it was they didn't need any more minutes on the clock.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She retorted and did that thing when you try to look casual when you're in a hurry and just end up looking stupid and totally un-causal.

A soft singing could be heard as they approached the door.

"Okay, here's what we do, when they all start applauding we run, inside." Kurt instructed.

Cody nodded in response and they both peeked through the tiny gap in the door to see whose performance it was.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

It was Wes. And David seemed to be proud of that fact when he jumped up and punched the air yelling "Go Wes!" The Asian-American just grinned as he sung.

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Cody prodded Kurt and pointed to behind the soloist. He followed her gesture and saw Blaine lazily strumming his guitar, staring at dust specs floating around by the window. Totally out of it.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Blaine looked around slowly and then spotted the two faces peering at the door and grinned.

Kurt and Cody. He was starting to wonder where they had got to, but he wasn't worried.

They had a tendency to show up just before the bell went whereas the rest of the warblers arrived ten minutes early.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

No, he was worried because turning up for Mr Morgan's lesson was a death wish, especially half an hour late. And when Mr Morgan had asked where they where…

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

Wes, David, Blaine, Harry and Eli had all come up with different responses at the same time.

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

The whole room exploded into cheers and excitement as Blaine began to play softer and eventually trailed off. David ran up and engulfed Wes in a hug. "Wes, man, that was Awesome!"

"Very Nice Mr French," Mr Morgan agreed clapping himself. He turned his back on the boys and began to shuffle through some music sheets.

"Okay, here's our chance." Kurt whispered to Cody and pushed the door open further.

EEEEKKKK! Kurt froze as every eye in the room turned to look at the pair. No doubt seeing that the squeak the door just made could have been heard all the way across campus.

They were all staring at the two, all apart from Mr Morgan who hadn't even turned around yet.

"Shoot!" Kurt muttered.

"Ah, Mr Hummel, Miss Barnes who kind of you to grace us with your presence at long last." He kept shuffling.

Kurt stood frozen to the spot, wide eyed. "How did you –"

"I asked your friends." Mr Morgan now turned around and crossed his arms sternly.

"I got from 'Ill in bed' all the way up to 'abducted by seahorse aliens'."

Five of them shot glare towards Wes and David. Wes held up his palms in defence.

"Hey, don't look at me I said working for the government, the whole seahorse thing was David."

Kurt managed to roll his eyes before Mr. Morgan turned back to him and Cody.

"A week's detention, for the both of you,"

Kurt gaped and his jaw dropped. Cody's head fell into her hands. Great one week of being here and already I'm in trouble. At least it's not for violence this time…

"Ha!" The wonder twins chirped in unison and high fived.

"And you five can join them," Harry, Eli and Blaine looked up in shock.

"Not so much ha…" Wes shook his head.

"What?" David gasped. "How is that fair?"

"Well seeing that you've taken so strongly to Miss Barnes that you're prepared to lie for her absence, you can also join her and Kurt in detention." Mr Morgan explained and a loud groan suffered among the seven conspirators. He turned back around as Cody and Kurt took their seats dejectedly.

The rest of the warblers settled and also began to take up spaces on the couches or perched on the edge of table respectively.

"As you all know Valentine's Day is approaching rapidly, which also means as is the warblers tribute to love." He put in plain words. Kurt groaned. He'd always hated Valentine's Day and found it a pointless holiday for stores to make money out of you. A few more groans stifled the room.

"What's the point of Valentine's Day when you're in a school full of boys and there's not a girl in a sight?" Cody, Kurt and Blaine all turned to Adam and raised an eyebrow. His eyes flew wide and he shook his hands in defence.

"I – I mean, apart from Cody, but come on she's basically an honorary boy, it's not the same."

A lot of them hummed considering this, but Cody just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Anyway," Morgan cut in loudly over the banter. "We need a solo and a group number."

Suddenly Kurt's eyes lit up. He was going to get a hold of that solo whatever happened even if he had to fight another Warbler for it. Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"I know that face," He teased. "It's you preparing to die for a chance to shine."

Kurt suddenly flushed bright red and looked away. Damn it, Blaine read him like a book.

"Auditions for the solo will be on Monday, don't be late." His gaze fell upon the two, "Kurt and Cody,"

"Yes sir," Kurt nodded.

"Wait, What?" Cody frowned and looked to Kurt, "I wasn't planning on auditioning though…"

Morgan furrowed his brows and leant again the desk. "Oh?"

"Why not Cody?" Eli enquired and leant on the back of the sofa.

"Well, I just, I don't think… I don't even know what this performance is like…" She clarified and shook her head. She didn't even want to think of how big the audience might be.

"Come on Cody, you're like mega talented!" David begged and got down on his knees at her feet.

"I – I don't know…"

"Tell you what," Mr Morgan finally spoke up. "You audition and I'll let the lot of you off detention, how does that sound?"

"And now you have to do it," Wes deadpanned joining David on the floor.

"Please!" They both chorused.

Cody rubbed her eyes in frustration, she wanted to help them, she really did but she alos had severe stage fright. What came over her when she auditioned she didn't even know.

"Come on Cody, what's the worst that could happen?" Harry asked folding his arms patiently.

"Blaine, tell them –"

"Sorry Cody, I'm all for it," He shrugged sitting on the sofa arm.

She huffed, once again getting nowhere.

"Fine."

"Yay!" The wonder twins chimed and threw their arms around the female life form.

Kurt grimaced. He liked Cody, but she also had an incredible voice, one that would be hard to beat.

"Get off of me!" She ordered and was once again ignored.

"You're our favourite munchkin ever!"

"munchkin?" She raised her eyebrow and glared at the two lumps hanging onto her.

"Well you can't be a hobbit, that's Blaine!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Hobbs," Wes called.

* * *

><p>"Cody, Come on how long does it take a girl to put on a dress?" Kurt called impatiently sitting outside her dressing room, puffing.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright for me to try this on?" Came the voice from behind the curtain.

"As long as no one comes in you'll be fine,"

"Wait… what?" She demanded.

"Kidding, just hurry up!"

A sigh and a low grumble. Then the curtain swept open to reveal Cody standing in a very feminine red dress. It was an Oasis Pleat Skater Skirt Dress, technically. A knee length plaited cocktail wear that pulled in at the waist. Kurt had picked up an equally as bright thin red belt and a red set of open toed heels.

Kurt gasped in utter delight.

Cody just dragged some blonde curls over her shoulders.

"You look amazing!"

"I look like a fire engine," She frowned and grabbed at her now reduced by two sizes waist.

"And my stomach is in agony, I can't breathe!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cody Fashion and comfort are two very different things,"

He stood up to take a closer look.

"Yeah but I think being able to not pass out would be helpful."

"Oh, come on you look beautiful, truly magnificent!" He took her hand and lifted it above her head spinning her to face the mirror. Cody gaped at the sight.

"Oh my – wow," She gasped and ran her hands over her hips. "I – I look like a girl,"

"Yes, you do," Kurt giggled and grinned at his new creation.

She marvelled at her reflection. How the heels made her legs look so much longer and firm.

The way the belt made her waist look skinny and breast twice as big. Kurt was in honest god a miracle worker.

"Kurt – You – I. Look at me!"

"You look amazing Cody!" He exclaimed. "Okay next outfit!"

"Kurt!" Cody groaned, "This is the seventh already!"

Kurt's fell to one of pleading. "Please, Cody since I left McKinnley I haven't had anybody to talk fashion with-" Kurt bit his lip. "-Or in your case anybody to dress up,"

She was about to argue back until Kurt pouted his lip.

"Do you have any dignity when it comes to begging?" She sighed.

"Not really, no," He grinned and dragged her back into the changing room.

Just then Eli popped his head. "Hey guys are you – Woah."

His jaw fell to the ground at the sight of seeing Cody in a dress.

"Eli!" Kurt grilled. "I told you to wait outside!"

"I was getting bored! – Kurt how could you keep this all to yourself?" Eli demanded an answer gesturing to Cody or the 'hot-girl-in-the-pretty-dress' as he liked to call her.

"Eli, Is the only reason you came to stare at Cody in a dress?" Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well yeah, but I was lonely too-"

Slipping off one of the very high heels, Cody glared at Eli, holding it like a weapon with the heel facing the redhead.

"Run."

Eli, wide-eyed, bolted from the dressing room and out of the shop. Kurt shook his head.

"What will I do with that boy?"

"And that's how you get rid of a pervert." Cody grinned and stalked back into the dressing room.

Kurt just chuckled and started flicking through another catalogue.

* * *

><p>Cody puffed on her hands to warm them as she waited for her tea to be made.<p>

"I can't believe after all those things you made me try on all I got was a bangle," She lifted her wrist to show a sparkly bracelet hanging loosely. Kurt beamed.

"I'm now fulfilled, thank you for being my muse," He smiled at her gratefully.

The blonde just waved it off "It's fine, the only reason, I didn't –" The women at the stall handed the cup of tea to her and a bigger cup of coffee to Kurt. They thanked her respectively.

"The only reason I didn't want to was because I'm so self conscious."

Kurt furrowed his brows as he sipped his coffee. "You, self conscious, Why?"

"Because…" She gripped her cup uncomfortably.

"Because?"

"Because I'm not as skinny as the other girls!" She deadpanned and looked away in sheer embarrassment as they made their way down the street. They passed the shop they had just been in, coming back on their selves as the coffee stall was the opposite way to Dalton.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "What other girls?"

"The girls at my old school, they used to taunt me for it," So Kurt's suspicions were correct.

"Well you're not a size four but you're not even that big, I'd say a size twelve at the very most,"

"But that's just it Kurt, they were all skinny size sixes and eights, how am I meant to compete with that when I'm naturally bigger built?"

"You're not," Kurt shrugged and Cody grunted in defeat.

The fashionista sighed. "Look Cody," He placed his hands (one still balancing a polystyrene cup) on her shoulders halting her in the middle of a pavement and stared directly in her eyes. "Cody, look at me,"

She resisted for a good for a good three seconds before giving in and complying.

"What?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met; You have an amazing voice, one that could give Rachel Berry a run for her money,"

Cody tried her hardest not to smirk but Kurt had shown her a video of Rachel's on her MySpace.

Now_ she _had talent.

"You're extremely pretty and it doesn't matter that you're not an anorexic bitch, all the warblers and Harold's love you, except for maybe Adam but then he's just weird, anyway all that matters is if you're happy with yourself or not, are you?"

Cody considered this before engulfing her new friend in a massive hug. "Yes, thank you so much Kurt," She whispered in his ear and squeezed him tight.

"Don't mention it," He grinned then his face fell serious. "Seriously, I have a bitch reputation to keep up; don't ever mention it. to anyone. ever,"

Cody just giggled and interlinked their arms. "You have my word,"

Kurt grinned again and went to take another swig, being poorly disappointed. "I'm out."

Cody held her cup upside down, a miniscule drop slapping the pavement slab. "Me too,"

"More?"

Cody nodded.

* * *

><p>"- And then have these canons shoot silver confetti all over me, then this big disco ball would –"<p>

"And where are you getting all this confetti from Kurt?" Cody asked bemused with the intriguing land of Kurt, where everything was fashionable and Broadway like.

"Coach Sylvester," He nodded and stirred milk into his cappuccino.

"Who?"

"You don't even want to know…"

"Oh, hello porcelain." Came a very familiar voice from behind him.

_It's like she knows when you say her name. _A shiver was sent down his spine as he turned to face his old cheerleading coach.

"Coach Sylvester," He managed a smile, grimacing at the memories of his old cheering days.

"How's that new fancy pants school treating you?"

"You mean Dalton," He corrected staticly. "and the workload's pretty manic the but the kid's are nicer."

She nodded with acceptance and pulled up a chair at the table.

She stared hard at Cody, trying to get her to crack. "Um…?"

"Nice molars," The women who looked in her late forties appraised.

"Um, thank you, I guess," Cody stammered and turned to Kurt, as did Sue.

"Who's the young lady?"

"Coach Sylvester this is Cody Barnes, Cody this is Ms Sylvester, my old cheerleading coach," He lowered his head in embarrassment. Cody's eyes lit up and she spluttered.

"You were a cheerleader!" She scoffed, "That's just perfect wait till the others find out!"

Kurt threw her an indecorous scowl, a warning. "Tell Blaine, Wes, David or any of them and I will cut you. Deep."

"So, Porcelain, have you given up on being gay? Is this your girl friend?"

Cody's eyes widened, as did Kurt's as he raised his gaze. "No, no, no, It's not like that!" Cody protested and shook her palms at the outrages comment.

"She's a classmate," Kurt explained and Cody nodded. Sue looked back and forth between the two friends, possibly considering this.

"Did you used to be male?"

Cody choked on her tea. "Sorry, What?"

"Were you born male or female, it's a very simple question I'd expect someone from fancy pants school to know something as simple as that," Sue urged. "Well?"

"Um, no, I'm definitely a girl, ovaries and all," Cody insisted patting her lower stomach.

"I thought Dalton was a gay school?" She turned to Kurt, who looked disturbed and a bit frustrated at the accusation. He shook his head, no.

"It's not a gay school, Ms Sylvester; it just has a zero tolerance bulling policy,"

"Co-ed?"

"Nope,"

She pointed to Cody but not turning to face her. "Then how could _she _possibly be a classmate?"

Kurt and Cody shared a tired look and both sighed simultaneously. "It's a long story,"

Sue just raised an eyebrow.

"Coach what are you doing here anyway?" Kurt enquired into her presence, changing the subject willingly. She slammed a hand down on the table, hard, making Cody and Kurt jump.

"I was going to find an industrial size tub of hair gel and fill Will's office with it, thanks for reminding me porcelain," She got up and kicked her chair back a few miles, sending it slamming into the next table and spilling someone's beverages all over. The man frowned, with a mixture of shock and disgust. Cody gasped, but Ms Sylvester took no notice of it.

"See you around porcelain, you too Munchkin," She nodded, gesturing to Cody whose jaw just dropped. "Remember if anyone lays a finger on you, you just tell me and I'll sort them out, got that?"

"Yes, mam,"

"Good," then she twisted her neck to the man whose coffee she knocked over. "You know, you should really clear that up," She instructed and with that departed leaving the man bitter and irritated.

Kurt rested his elbows on the table and rubbed at his temples. "Oh my god,"

"You cheered?" Cody asked testing his patience obviously very amused.

"It was a onetime thing and never to be mentioned again!" He warned pointing sternly at her.

She just raised her palms to him defensively, "Hey, I'm not going to say anything," She promised trying hard to hold back her snickers.

"I can't believe she did that," He said finally pushing his drink back and letting his head connect with the table.

"I can't believe you cheered, did you like wear a skirt and pompoms and stuff?"

"Cody!" Kurt snapped.

"Sorry,"

He sighed desperate to change the subject once again.

"So what number were you thinking of auditioning with?" he asked and tilted his head.

Cody hummed now distracted from the image or Kurt in a skirt. "Well I was thinking Adele or something else like that, something slow,"

"Sounds good," Kurt glanced at his watch.

"_Wildcats Everywhere Wave Your Hands Up In The Air." _Cody half muttered, half hummed.

"Dammit Cody!" He quipped boring a mental hole in her head. Kurt's head fell into his hands. "My life is over," He muttered and Cody spluttered with laughter.

And then as if a light bulb lit up above his head Kurt sat bolt upright and beamed at the girl. She stopped laughing now feeling very afraid.

"What?"

"I have an idea, come with me," He grabbed her hand and literally yanked her out of her seat.

"Kurt-!"

* * *

><p>He ended up dragging her all the way down the street and into a karaoke lounge, filled with out of date musicians and their stale smoke.<p>

Kurt and Cody glanced around, still in each other's grasp. He quickly scanned the room to spot a booth standing in the corner. Once again Cody is tugged along by the diva unsuspecting.

Suddenly it clicks and Cody comes to an abrupt halt. "No!"

"Come on Cody, don't be such a bore!"

"Kurt!" she gasped indignantly.

"Cody!"

Why did it always seem to result in a stare off between the two? And why did it seem Kurt always won? For the three intense seconds that followed Cody stood her ground, resisting at all costs.

Suddenly a sly smile wrapped around Kurt and he lowered his head. "You know resistance is futile."

Cody's eyes widened. _That was creepy. _Who knew Kurt could be so sinister like?

Now that Kurt had her in the position he wanted – Stood still in shock, barely able to register anything – He towed her to the music booth.

They approached an old man who looked tired. Not just sleep deprived but worn out, as if he'd led a hectic lifestyle.

"Excuse me sir, may I?" Kurt gestured to the song database stored on the old computer.

"Whatever kid," He shrugged and waved a hand giving permission.

"Thanks," He nodded gratefully and turned the computer screen round to face him releasing the hold he had over Cody. He scrolled through a long list of no-good songs until he found a perfect one.

His eyes lit up.

"I can't believe your making me do this, I haven't done Karaoke since I was like seven," Cody tutted but took the mic Kurt handed her anyway.

"Just do it, sing the first bit with me, it's a cover version, so it's not exactly the same, it's a bit faster,"

Cody took all of the information and nodded.

She took a deep breath and ready herself.

Some customers around the bar looked up and even the bar tender looked shocked, no one had been here and actually used the karaoke set up in ages, so this was a surprise.

The two raised their mics and smiled at each other, they began to sing.

_I need a dollar, dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need<br>Said I need dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me<em>

Kurt waved his hand in front of Cody indicating that he would take the next bit. People were starting to look over curious of the talented pair of stage.

_Bad times are coming and I reap what I don't sow  
>Well let me tell you something all that glitters ain't gold<br>It's been a long old trouble long old troublesome road  
>And I'm looking for somebody come and help me carry this load<em>

Cody grinned and couldn't help but giggle a bit as she joined again.

_I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>Well I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need<br>Said I need dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me<em>

Kurt took the line, "_Well I don't know if I'm walking on solid ground_," Kurt made his fingers like legs and made them walk on the air. Cody rolled her eyes and waved him off.

she sang, "_Cus everything around me is falling down_,"

Both in unison chorused.

_And all I want – is for someone- to help me_

Having more confidence now Cody seized a verse to herself, Kurt grinned and swayed. Cody joined in.

_I had a job but the boss man let me go_

_He said; I'm sorry but I won't be needing your help no more_

_I said; please, Mr Boss Man I need this job more than you know,_

_But he gave me my last pay check and sent me on out the door._

Kurt looked at Cody and smiled whilst singing the chorus with her. He couldn't believe how such little fate Cody had in herself when she was super talented and pretty enough. Well, pretty for someone a size eight to ten. Anyone bigger than a size two, was, well, never mind.

Cody glanced over, knowing the song well enough to not have to look at the lyrics anymore.

She smiled back at Kurt. _What is he thinking? _She wondered when she saw the sparkle in his eyes.

Cody furrowed her brows and smirked. Blaine. What else would it be? "_What in the world will I do tomorrow?"_

"_Is there someone with a dollar I can borrow?" _Kurt noticed the mischievous grin plastered across her face but decided to ignore it for the sake of his humanity.

_Who can help me take away my sorrow  
>Maybe it's inside the bottle<br>Maybe it's inside the bottle_

A drunk man at the bar started cheering "Go underage!" and mimicked David by punching the air.

_I need a dollar, dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>Said I I need a dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need<br>I need dollar dollar, a dollar is what I need  
>If I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me<em>

By now a small crowd had begun to gather, hearing the music radiating from the out of date music bar and letting their curiosity get the better of them. Only to be met – surprisingly – with two kid's in high school messing around with the Karaoke machine.

_And if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me  
>come on share your dollar with me<br>go ahead share your dollar with me  
>come on share your dollar give me your dollar<br>share your dollar with me  
><em>

The music trailed off and so did the singers. Both Kurt and Cody burst into laughter and Cody threw her arms around her fashion savvy friend. The crowd started to roar with applaud, startling the two oblivious friends. Cody faced Kurt and grinned, "Thank you, so much, that was amazing!"

"_You_ were amazing Cody!"

"So we're you!"

They both turned to their newly assembled audience and thanked them with a bow.

* * *

><p>They fell into the house of Harold splutter and holding their sides. Neither could stop laughing. It was when Cody remembered Kurt cheering she started laughing and it became contagious. Once, of course, Kurt had given up on scolding her and decided to join in.<p>

Suddenly Kurt snagged his foot on the door mat and tumbled to the ground, dragging Cody down with him.

They both landed on the ground with a thump, alerting the whole house they were home.

"Kurt, Are you okay?" Blaine demanded concern lacing his words, rushing over and grabbing his arm to help him up.

Kurt managed to speak between his hysterics. "I'm – I'm fine Blaine,"

"You guys are not going to believe this, Kurt – mphh!" A hand was quickly clamped over Cody's mouth as she stood before she could continue to wreck the fashionista's life.

"- saw Coach Sylvester, at the coffee shop!" Kurt quickly covered up.

Cody grinned mischievously and kicked her foot in the air to the side. Throwing her arms up, whilst humming "_Wildcats sing along, yeah you really got it going on!"_

"I'm confused," Blaine stated pursing his lips. "What are you doing Cody?"

She started explaining, though muffled by the hand.

Leading her towards the steps and quickly up to their room Kurt grinned and squeezed hard on Cody's shoulder. Oh Blaine, so oblivious. The curly-haired warbler just blinked.

"Later Blaine!" Kurt called, comepletely distracted.

The door slammed and suddenly thudding happened up stairs. You could hear footsteps running around (Cody running away from Kurt and dodging pillows and scarfs). Blaine felt a sad smile come to his lips. As much as he liked Kurt having a new friend and being seemingly happier, he couldn't help feeling selfish and wanting him back to himself.

Blaine just sighed and headed out of the corridor, knocking on Wes and David's door, seeing if anything more interesting was happening in there.

Running around also seemed to be happening behind this door.

Everything went dead silent.

He was just about to knock again when suddenly a redheaded boy came flying out knocking Blaine down like a bowling pin. "Eli?"

"Dammit you guys!" He yelled back into the door. "Oh hey Blaine," He said when he realised that he was sat on him. "What are you doing down there?"

Blaine looked furious. "Eli get off of me!" He ordered pushing him to the side.

"Oh god, sorry Blaine!"

"You will be," He muttered under his breath brushing down his uniform.

Eli quickly helped him up before diving back in to the room, which seemed to fully be in battle.

Wes popped his head out. "Hi Blaine!" He beamed and waved with a water pistol in one hand, which he quickly realised and hid behind his back. He smiled innocently.

David suddenly materialised. "Blaine!" He was equipped with a pistol too, to which Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Of course you do!"

"Why wouldn't you!"

"Look who came to visit!"

In an instant two identical brunet heads appeared.

"Blaine!" They both chimed exuberant, sporting big matching grins.

Blaine blanched_, Oh no._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>Why hello again :) I rather do like my Cody/Kurt friendship as you can tell… this whole chapter is practically dedicated to them _

_(/watch?v=nsdVw_cS638 this is the 'I need a dollar' version I used, these people are really talented :D check them out.)_

_And last but not least, I left you with a cliff hanger, I'm sorry, chapter four will be up soon-ly xx_

_With love, Arrabella x (when I get round to writing it. Soon I will!)_


	5. Synthetic smiles

_**Authors note:**__ wow, I'm so sorry :( it's been forever since I updated but schools just started and now I'm in year ten -.- exam year… Blahh! So basically I have two people to say stuff to this time (I'm sorry I know I said I wouldn't do this all the time but :S) anyway first this chapter is dedicated to my friend Hannah :) for her birthday cus I didn't get her anything… I meant to bake her a cake but haven't got round to it yet :/ Sorry Hannah! We'll go to the cinema one day and I'll pay :L  
><em>

_And secondly Nayeli13, whose author of 'Just Bend The Rules' basically about a girl who's moved to Dalton '__**headdesk'**__ her's was out first, so she didn't copy! Neither did I! It's just a coincidence. Promise._

_She's really cool cus we've been able to compare and stuff :3 Oh and she has an Eli too :) but her's is badass. So's mine. Just not in the same way._

_Go read hers after this cus she's awesome sauce, yah. I said it. Awesome sauce._

_Okay time check. 00.31 Sunday morning and finally I'm posting. Chapter four is Done!_

_Now read (sorry bout the long note :)) xx_

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblerette<strong>

**Chapter four**

* * *

><p>(Downstairs)<p>

Cooper and Carter Bennet.

Was the name of the two deviant brunets. Freshman. Unfortunately, they seemed to take an interest into one of Wes and David's shenanigans one day and got reeled in as apprentices.

"Blaine!" They both chimed simultaneously making the curly-haired warbler question why he'd even moved into the Harold building in the first place.

"Look, double C came to visit," Wes grinned with a look of pure delight scandalizing his face.

"Hello," Cooper smiled.

"How goes it?" Carter smirked.

Blaine shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Does Austin know these two are here and out of the freshman dorm?"

David clamped a hand over his mouth. Hushing him and gesturing for him to stay quiet.

Cooper and Carter frowned. "We got bored!" They both demand and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"There's nothing to do in the freshman building!"

"No-one does anything fun..."

"No hall races..."

"No explosions..."

"No water fights..."

"No re-enactments of star wars scene's..."

"No -" A hand was clamped over each boys mouth. Blaine just furrowed his brows at the four _apparently_ teenagers.

Wes and David smile innocently. "Nope, none of those things happen here or there!" Wes laughed awkwardly waving the water pistol Oh-so-obviously in the air. He realizes when Blaine clears his throat and it's gone within a second.

"Ow!" Came the cry of a certain red head further in the depth of the room. "Guys who threw the gun at me?"

Wes rolled his eyes and David's head fell into his hand, the one that wasn't still blocking Coopers mouth. The Asian smirked and called back into the room. "Right of course, _gun_, Sorry Eli," then lent forward to Blaine. "Redhead's and their over active imaginations,"

"I can hear you, you know!"

"No you can't!" Wes quickly covered up and once again flashed that innocent grin towards Blaine.

Blaine stared at the five of them in a mix of many emotions; pure admiration, awe, shock, disgust, frustration and disbelief. "You know what, I don't even want to know, just realize if Austin finds out, you're gonna be in some real shit,"

Suddenly jaws dropped and Wes covered his ears. Blaine glared at them all quizzically. "What?"

Wes shook his head a little too enthusiastically, screwing his eyes shut and singing "lalalalalalalala."  
>"Blaine!" David gasped and also covered Cooper's ears, who just averted his stare upwards to the guy holding his head, he raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.<p>

"How could you say such a thing?" He demanded and glared sternly. "I thought you were better than that _Blaine Anderson_!" He seemed to add emphasis on his name. Blaine just blinked. It didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"Say what, shi-?"

David quickly cut him off. "No, no, no don't say it again!"

"David, it burns, it burns my ears David!" Wes cried and buried his head into David's shoulder.

"I know young one, I know," he turned to the _Curser._ "Have you no shame?"

"Guys you swear all the time..." Blaine groaned and dragged a hand down his face.

"I never use such profanities!"

"You did the other day when Cody showed up!" he argued defensively.

"I said Shiz, not the -" He lent forward "- _S word"_

Blaine was suddenly questioning his sanity as David shook his head in disgust. "Good day to you!"

And the door slammed shut. In Blaine's face. Who just sighed and decided to seek out what Cody and Kurt were doing upstairs.

Before he left he could hear muttered arguments and disagreements behind the door.

"… Redheads… Over active…"

"…can't just tell him all that…"

"…Shiz? Really I..."

"…Blue lightsabers…"

Blaine shook his head and couldn't help bring a hand to his eyes. He wiped away a slight tear that had formed. He had never felt so alone, than he had that second.

* * *

><p>(Simultaneously upstairs)<p>

"Dammit Cody!" Kurt yelled scrambling over his bed, grabbing three pillows and lobbing them all at once at said girl. Who was taking cover, behind an upturned sofa.  
>She glanced over her shoulder to angry Kurt. "I told you to keep your mouth shut."<br>"I'm sorry it's just so funny!" Cody couldn't help but burst into another fit of hysterics, she had to hold herself to keep upright. It was ten seconds later until she realized something didn't feel quite right. It felt... Odd. It was too quiet. Eerily quiet. Only the sound of her own breathing present.

She moved quickly onto her hands and knees, at the same time pulling out a screwed up ball of paper. A drawing for a new school uniform, Kurt and Cody had designed but back-peddled the idea and trashed it. Giving herself three seconds to prepare she threw it out into no mans land and quickly retorted back to behind-sofa safety covering her ears, waiting for some kind of explosion or something.

Nothing came.

She got up on her knees and peered over the edge of the sofa, again nothing. Well, minus the war path of scarf's pillows and knocked over coffee mugs.

She cursed inwardly. Most of the cups had been empty except one. The stain it left would be impossible to get out.

"Kurt?" She called and felt a shudder down her spine for breaking the silence.

No response. Maybe he'd given up?

She stood feeling foolish, and frowned at the state of their room. Hands on hips she had a thoughtful look on her face, wondering where on earth that diva had gone to.

Suddenly the sound of a water gun being pumped came from close behind. She froze on the spot, turning slowly and cautiously, afraid of what she might see.

"Hello Cody," Kurt said tauntingly peering through an eye hole. It was the water gun attached to the eye hole that scared her.

She back stepped. "Don't do it Kurt!" She pleaded shaking her head and reeled back. "You don't have to do this."

He sighed and stepped forward. Both avoiding the upturned sofa. It was like some form of tango.

Whenever Cody took a step back Kurt would take one forward.

"I wish it was that simple Cody, I really do," He shook his head in dismal.

"It can be that simple Kurt, it can be!"

"But I can't have you telling people my secret, now can i?" he lowered the weapon and smirked at her deviously.

Cody gasped as her back brushed against the wooden door, there was nowhere left to go. Crap she was done for.

"Kurt, please!" She begged. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I won't!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do-,"

"I beg you!" She pleaded and fell onto her knees. "Please don't do this!"

He just sighed and raised the water gun again. "Goodbye Cody,"  
>She screamed loudly, loud enough to be heard by the entirety of the campus.<br>Even, Denzel, a Godwin student living on the other side of the school looked up, sure he heard something. He shrugged when nothing followed and went back to his magazine.

And Alex, a dark haired Tudor student studying quietly in the school's library felt a certain presence.

His forehead fell into his hands and he shook his head, _Harold's beginning to get to me._

This also did not excuse the boys downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine was half way up the stairs when he heard the scream, and realizing it came from Kurt and Cody's dorm he hurried the pace up. Wes and David also poked their heads out of the door to see what the fuss was all about, when <em>they<em> realized it came from Kurt's dorm followed Blaine, as did the rest of the occupations currently in their dorm.

The only Harold who seemed not to was Harry who, despite the scream, ignored it and carried on with his phone call in the hall. He watched as Wes, David, The Bennets and Eli swiftly dashed up the stairs, reminding him comically of the Brady Bunch. One by one they went in line.

He would've grinned at the sight if it wasn't for the current situation being discussed over the phone.

"Yeah, I don't know, I tend to avoid the things happening in Harold house nowadays, I just seem to get into trouble whenever I do," he explained nonchalantly and If the person on the other end of the line couldn't see he wasn't happy, they'd be none the wiser.

The women laughed. "_I never realised you could be so sensible Harry, congrats you've grown up."_

Harry just smirked but the thought of him growing up scared the hell out of him, he knew he wanted to be a journalist, but that was about it. He didn't want to get into the New York Times because of his dad, but damn would that be one hell of a job.

He changed his tone. "How are you holding up anyway, taking your meds?"

There was a grumble. "_you're such a worrier Harry Day, relax a little,"_

Harry furrowed his brows slightly and felt a swelling in his chest. "_Have_ you been taking them?" He asked suspiciously. She sighed.

"_Look fine, I'll take them now," _He heard a bottle unscrew and a few mouthfuls of water glugged down. "_There, you happy?"_

"I'm just worried about you is all, I'm not there to make sure you do take them every day," He said and his head fell back against the wall and he felt guilty about not being there to take care of her.

A beat followed by a sigh from the other end. "_Harry stop fretting so much –" _

"But if I don't then you don't take them!"

"_Harry, I'm the grown up I'm meant to be the one looking after you!" _She argued to which Harry huffed. "_Not the other way around!"_

"But you can't look after yourself properly, let alone a son!" Harry regretted his words immediately. But there was no point backpedalling, they were out in the open now, fresh wounds that would take time to heal over. The line fell silent and Harry was sure she'd hung up.

"Mum,"

No response.

"Mum, are you still there?" again no response. Just as Harry was about to give up and put the phone down she spoke.

"_Yeah, I'm here," _she sighed. "_I have to go okay?" _No she didn't, that was just an excuse to get off the phone to him. He blinked back tears and nodded, quickly forgetting she couldn't see him.

"Okay,"

"_I love you,"_

"Love you too, bye." and he placed the phone back onto the receiver. A sigh followed and he slipped down against the wall into a ball. He scrunched his hair in his hands and buried his face in his knees.

Hopefully the wall would just swallow him up into a black hole right now at least that might make his mum buck up and start acting her age.

He could imagine the headlines now; _Single mother devastated when wall ate son._

He hugged his knees to his chest and chuckled a little though it didn't last long as the day's events filed back into his head. He wasn't crying. He couldn't cry. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked throwing the door to their room open in panic, only to be squirted in the face with a wet substance.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Blaine!" Kurt gasped lowering the weapon and cupping a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter as the Anderson wiped away the water from his eyes.

As soon as he did he was met with the sight of a war zone and the new boy huddled in the corner dripping from head to toe. Wes David and the others materialised behind him in complete awe.

"Oh my god!" Carter gasped in utter delight and turned to Cooper. "Cool!"

"This isn't cool!"Cody shrilled standing and lifting her arms out in front of her. "Kurt, I'm soaked!"

"I told you to keep quiet," He smirked and then suddenly regretted his words.

"Quiet about what?" Blaine enquired furrowing his brows. Kurt blanched.

"That in his old school he –" another blast and Cody's voice trailed off.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He quickly backpedalled.

Blaine just raised an eyebrow. "Right…"

_God help you Cody Barnes you are dead to me! _Kurt inwardly swore, smiling innocently on the outside.

"Blaine, dude, he got you," Wes pointed out as if he hadn't already realised. That was it Blaine was sure he was about to explode.

"Kurt," He began through gritted teeth. "Can I borrow your gun please?"

Wes blinked not liking where this was going. Kurt nodded and handed it over completely oblivious to what was about to happen next. Blaine took it and examined it mentally noting down every detail in what seemed to be a very large mental notepad.

"Nice," He smiled to Kurt before turning to Wes. "Run."

Wes blinked again and immediately sped out of the doorway and down the hall Blaine right on his tail. "Damn it Asian come back here!"

"That's racist!" Wes called as he darted around the corridor, laughing so hard that he struggled to keep up on his feet.

"I declare a Water fight!" David proclaimed and held up his gun up above his head. The twins matching grins grew suddenly bigger they raised their weapons up to David glancing to each other in the process. "Ready," They both called.

"Aim." Their brown eyes sparkled with mischief. David gulped and started to pump his own pistol.

"No, no, no!" He braced his self for impact with his arms.

"Fire!" They both yelled in unison but instead of shooting David both turned to each other at the same time drenching the other at the close proximity in the tight hall.

Kurt burst into laughter at the sight. "You're twins!" He laughed. "You're gonna have the same thoughts!" he decided and held his stomach.

Immediately his whole body went cold as icy water soaked him to the skin, seeping through his Dalton blazer and messing up his hair. He gasp at the sudden feeling and screamed, "What the hell?"

"Payback!" Cody finalised holding up a jug, which swung on her little finger, still dripping.

Kurt shook his head, furious. "You're so dead!"

She burst into a fit of giggles again, as did Kurt as the whole house broke into an explosion of chasing, scattering and water dripping through the floor boards to the room below.

Adam emerged from his down to see what was happening as David ran past his room at the same time as throwing a massive pan of water over Blaine's gelled head.

He quickly retorted vowing to have no part in this madness. It didn't last long as he reappeared with a belt of water pistols. "Come at me bitches," He joined the madness following Eli with a weapon in either hand.

Adam was tailing Eli; Blaine was getting back at David, Wes and the twins were in a three way battle, Kurt and Cody had put aside their differences and began on a group of sophomores studying in the common room. The whole house had joined in all except Harry, who was still shut off from the world inside his head, and Austin. Unfortunately just as the latter stepped in he was soon soaked to the bone just as the rest of them.

"Enough!" He boomed and everyone in the house froze in a state of pure fright. They all emerged guiltily from where ever they had been at war, and blinked innocently.

Austin was sure he was about to explode with anger. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded furiously. "Where's Wes and David?" Everyone shared glances unsure of what to do.

"Now!"

* * *

><p>So there they were, all eight of them. Wes, David, Kurt, Cody, Blaine, Eli and double C, all sitting guiltily outside of Dean Avery's office utterly terrified of what would happen the moment they were allowed into the room. Kurt turned to the wonder twins – Wes and David not the actual twins – and scowled. Hard. "This is your fault!" He hissed and Wes just shook his head.<p>

"You were the one who shot Cody first!"

"Well you guys were fighting down in your room first!" Blaine defended Kurt. "I'm not thick guys."

"Yeah well, we weren't going to go any further until David called a water fight!" Eli argued.

"Me?" David gaped and shot a look at Blaine. "Blaine was the one who went running after Wes!"

"Well Wes pushed me over the edge!"

"You didn't have to go after him!"

"You didn't have to declare war!"

"Guys!" Cody suddenly spoke up silencing them all. "What do you thinks gonna happen to me? It'd be a miracle if I didn't get expelled again. I'm on fine line here and all the teachers know my history so if I slip up, I'm out of here!" She proclaimed and fell back against her chair in defeat. "Life's so unfair,"

None of the boy's knew what to say at the sight of their friend giving up. She'd only been here a week but had already made her mark. None of them wanted her to get expelled.

Kurt placed a hand on one of her knees. "Hey," she looked up at him, her eyes coated over with unshed tears. "You're gonna be fine Cody, we're always getting sent up here, no big deal right?"

"Yeah, Cody if any of us are getting expelled it won't be you, seeing as this is your first visit it'd probably be more likely to be one of us." Eli contributed and Cody considered this. She smiled half heartedly.

Sitting up she blinked back her tears. "You know what, you guys are right, It'll be fine, I'll go in there, he'll tell me he's disappointed and then be straight back out, It's gonna be fine, what am I worrying about!" She grinned at the seven boys who shared in the uplift of mood. It wasn't like she was just telling herself that or anything, no way.

"You guys can go in now," the receptionist – Lauren – told them through a microphone.

Cody took a deep breath and rose to her feet. _In and out._ She reminded herself before turning back to Kurt and the rest of the boys. Her face fell "I can't do this,"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes you can!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her round again. "Go!"

And shoved her forward.

She entered the office holding her breath.

"Ah, the Harold boys," Richard Avery looked up from his paperwork and looked over to Cody sternly. "And girl," She had a bad feeling about this. He got up out of his chair and walked around the front looking intimidating in his suit and tie. _He must have a synthetic leg now. _Cody raised an eyebrow.

"So what was it this time?"

Wes spoke up first. "Water fight in the house," gaining him a swat to the arm either side by Blaine and David. "Ow!" He mouthed and rubbed at his arm. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Avery shook his head and rested his forehead in his hand, leaning back against the desk.

"Boys, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," He looked up and his unyielding stare landing on Cooper and Carter. They both gulped simultaneously.

"You two, you're head of house will be having a word with the pair of you, but for now, seeing as you're not actually residents of Harold house, you're free to go."

"What no way!" Wes gasped and his jaw fell open. "They were part of it too!"

Avery took a deep breath and exhaled suffering.

"I believe you and David have taken on Cooper and Carter Bennet as mentee's am I correct?"

"Well, yes sir, but –" David began but Avery was having none of it.

"Then I expect the two of you to be good influences of the pair of them, not introduce havoc wherever you feel necessary." He looked between the wonder twins who both looked like a pair of toddlers having their candy snatched away.

Double C exhaled in relief, high fiving confidently.

"Don't think you're off the hook boys. Two weeks detention for each of you _and _your parents will be informed of today's 'activities'." They both blanched.

"Please sir –" Carter started before Avery waved a hand for silence.

"Go on, go." He instructed and ushered them out.

Carter went grumbling and Cooper just sighed, closing the door behind him.

Kurt rubbed at his temples. He better not be getting stress lines from high school.

He looked over to see Cody going purple. He quickly jabbed her in the side and said "Breath!"

She exhaled from the shock and started respiration once again

Richard stared among the six left standing. "Boys." Cody gulped. "Go. You'll be getting your punishment for this from you house head; I would like to have a word with Cody."

Cody grabbed onto Kurt's wrist. He had to pry her fingers off. "Cody!"

"Please don't leave me!" She begged in a whisper. "Please!"

"Cody, It'll be fine!" Though he had his own doubts, he knew well enough not to voice them.

The boys left and all gave Cody a sorry-we-had-to-leave-you-but-thank-got-I'm-out-of-there-and-good-luck kinda smile. She exhaled and Avery went back behind his desk and sat down.

Cody stood awkwardly, not know exactly what to do, she badly wanted to run out crying and hide under a rock with her name on it but stayed put instead.

"Cody take a seat." He instructed gesturing with his pen to a posh leather seat in front of his old wooden desk. She did so and found it quiet comfortable. At least there was an upside.

The world's most awkward silence followed, well for Cody at least for Cody, Avery kept a straight face and stared down at the girl, like he was examining her. "How's school?" he finally asked.

"Good," She nodded, "The kid's here are really kind and the lessons aren't too hard,"

"Good." He nodded and got up again. _It's like this kid just can't stay still!_ She inwardly whined.

He stared at the window with his back to Cody and his hands clasped together.

"How do you like it here with the boys?"

"They're all really nice," She answered praying he would finally get to his point.

"That's good."

She itched to get out of this hell hole so badly, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sir was there –?"

"Cody, do you know how hard it was to get you into this school?" He asked turning to watch her with stern eyes. "do you?" he asked impatiently.

She just lowered her gaze and shrugged.

"Answer me girl!" He ordered suddenly raising his voice.

"No sir,"

He exhaled again. "I had to do mounds and mounds of paper work just so the board would even consider letting a girl here, but your father persisted and finally permission was granted on one stern rule," he explained firmly.

"What was that sir?"

He just stared down at the girl. He slowly paced back to his seat and lowered into it again.

_For god sake just stay still! _Cody darted her eyes around the room.

"That you would be on your best behaviour and that your GPA stayed one of the highest in the school."

Cody blanched. No pressure or anything.

Avery leaned forward suddenly looking apologetic. "You and I both know, you're fathers still over sea's Cody fighting for our countries. You want to do him proud don't you?"

Cody nodded shyly. "Of course I do sir,"

"Very well then, this one time Cody, this conversation never happened and you were never sent to my office, understood?"

She nodded a little over enthusiastically. "Yes sir,"

"But you have to promise me never to let anything of this significance happen ever again. Got that?"

Again she nodded furiously. "Yes sir thank you so much sir," She stood and as did Avery.

"Now go, I have work to do."

She complied and fled his office immediately to see all her friends outside waiting for her.

They get to their feet after having sat down the whole time.

"Cody!" Wes gaped at the girls forlorn expression. "Did you get expelled, what happened?"

This was the question on all the boys minds as they awaited some more patiently than the others.

Cody raised her head and grinned. "I'm on such a thin line right now,"

They all cheered and tackled her in a group hug.

Cody burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Avery smiled as he watched through an aperture in his blinds. "Yes, she'll be fine."<p>

"Are you sure of that sir? I mean how is she going to be able to keep her GPA the highest in the school, I've looked through her records and she's bright but she isn't exactly what you'd call a genius," Mrs Laurence – his assistant – commented with Cody's file in one hand the other flicking through the pages.

"I do believe Mrs Laurence that she'll work to her very best now she knows the consequences that will happen if she doesn't, I'm sure she'd hate to leave the friends she's made behind."

Rachel Laurence sighed. "I suppose, if you think so Richard."

"I do." He smiled proudly at his 'niece'. "I do."

* * *

><p><em>There's a hero<br>if you look inside your heart  
>you don't have to be afraid<br>of what you are_

Cody cast out a smile amongst her friends in the spectators as she auditioned for her chance of the solo at the valentine's concert. Mr Morgan smiled as he played the piano in the corner of the room, gazing over her as he drew music out of the instrument with talented fingers.

_And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>and you cast your fears aside  
>and you know you can survive<em>

Her eyes fluttered shut, knowing exactly who she was singing this to, even though he may not be present right now.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>and you'll finally see the truth  
>that a hero lies in you<em>

Mr. Morgan very well aware of her situation. Avery had called him to his office once he realized she had joined the warblers. He also knew very well that she wasn't looking forward to singing once again in front of her peers.

_It's a long road  
>When you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold <em>

But then he knew his boys and that all of them were very fond of their very own warblerette.

_You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<em>

Kurt turned to Blaine with the most amazing look on his face the curly-haired warbler had ever seen.

_Pride. _Blaine cupped Kurt's hand in his own and smiled at his friend.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth_

Mr Morgan began to play out as Cody held the last note. Many pictures from the last week started to clog her mind. This had to be the happiest she'd been in a long time.

_That a hero lies in you_

She exhaled and reopened sparkling eyes, awaiting a response from her seemingly un-responsive audience. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "How did I do?"

Eli rose to his feet first clapping hard, followed by David, followed by Wes, followed by Kurt. Even Harry – who had come back to the rest of the world – gave her a small round of applause and smiled sadly. "Congrats," He mouthed and Cody just rolled her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Bravo!" David yelled.

"Fantastic!" Wes declared.

"I have to admit Cody, from a competitive angle that was really something," Kurt shrugged smiling.

"But not as good as you?" Blaine laughed and the diva nodded.

"Of course, you can't get better than the best," Than he turned to Cody. "But you were close,"

Cody took that as a compliment.

"Thanks guys,"

* * *

><p><em>So do you remember?<br>With your white dress on  
>It was the end of December<br>Count the days till dawn_

When he chose this song he wasn't meant to be singing to anyone or about anyone in particular so why did his eyes always seem to end back on that curly-haired warbler. He'd had met on his endearing spy mission. The one who claimed to be a rock star.

_I never knew  
>That I could love someone<br>The way that I love you  
>I never knew<br>That I could love someone  
>The way that I love you<br>I never knew  
>I never knew<em>

Blaine nodded in approval when Kurt glanced over to him. They both seemed to have different reasons in mind for those cheeky little peeks.

_She's coming on Friday  
>And then the close spark<br>Cause it's just minutes & highways  
>till the one I love<br>the one I love  
>till oh...<em>

Cody grinned. She loved Kurt's voice and prayed to god that he got the solo. As much as she – though she wouldn't admit it – wanted it, she would happily hand the chance over to Kurt who deserved it much, much more than she did.

_That I could love someone  
>the way that I love you<br>I never knew  
>I never knew<em>

Kurt was feeling pretty confident right now, as much as he loved Cody's performance. He was so sure about himself since he had become a warbler that he was almost positive that the solo was in the bag. He felt a rush of glee through his spine as he leant into the microphone.

_I never knew  
>That I could love someone<br>The way that I love you  
>I never knew<br>That I could love someone  
>The way that I love you<em>

Blaine loved the way Kurt's eyes sparkled when he sang it was the one way Blaine had learnt to tell if Kurt was happy or not. Right now, he was ecstatic.

_That I could love  
>That I could love<br>That I could love someone  
>That you could love<br>That you could love someone like me  
>Oh, that I could love<br>That I could love  
>That I could love someone like<br>That you could love someone like me_

Kurt took a self-assured breath and his eyes caught in the light. Blaine's heart fluttered.

The warblers began to applaud and Kurt bowed to his 'adoring fans'. Cody was the one to give the standing ovation, the boys followed in her lead.

Kurt sighed in relief he had this, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>The pair sat outside the hall nervously. Well, Cody was nervous, Kurt was calm and relaxed. On the outside. Cody buried her head In her hands and groaned.<p>

"Why is this taking so long?" She demanded.

"Cody calm down!" Kurt urged and laid a hand on her back. "It's going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say your amazing, I'm _so_ nervous!"

Kurt stifled a groan. "Cody, shut up – you're starting to get on my nerves."

She sat up and drew a sudden breath. "Okay – Okay I'm okay, it's okay, everything is O-kay,"

"Are you sure?"

"No!" Her face fell back into her hands and her elbows to her knees.

She was hunched over and rubbed at her face. Kurt dragged a hand down his face.

Kurt turned to Cody. "Breath, Codes,"

"Okay, I'm breathing, the flow's going." She took a deep breath and leant back.

"But Kurt you have to promise me, whoever wins we'll still be friends, okay?"

"fine," Kurt agreed, nodding. "As long as you promise to stop saying okay,"

"Oka-" a hand flew to her mouth when Kurt gave her a stern look, she lifted it a little. "Sorry!"

"You test my patience girl," Kurt shook his head, sighing.

The door buckled and Blaine stepped out wearing his charming smile once again.

"Hey guys," He nodded and Kurt and Cody's grasp on each other's hands tightened.

"The solo goes to…"

Kurt held his breath and moved forward on the edge of the window bay.

Cody bit her lip as Blaine hesitated. His eyes darted between the pair.

"Cody."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__I'm really annoying myself with all these cliff hangers XD Please please Review if you've made it this far, they really keep me motivated to know people actually want to read my stuff :D I'll start chapter five soon ;) with love, _

_ArrabellaSmith. _

_Ps. I'll put the disclaimer in next chap ;) xx_


	6. Developments

_**Authors note: ***__sigh* Okay so here it is Chapter five, sorry for the long wait, but I have a gift. This one has some Klaine in it :D __*****__throws banners* hooray! And finally the plot starts to evolve :) funny thing is we're only like a few plot points in… and there is quite a lot of them…_

_Oh and be prepared for mini's. You're gonna start meeting some family in the next eps. I don't know when or who just yet but… I'm excited :D._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__(at long last) I do not own any of the songs or the characters apart from my OC's XD they belong to the singers and fox :) xx_

_My tumblr. Please follow me :) and send me a message arrabellasmith. Tumblr. Com :)_

_On to the fic!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblerette<strong>

**Chapter five**

* * *

><p>Both Jaws dropped in horror.<p>

"What?" Kurt demanded. "How does that even – How is that – but – I – I thought I," His eyes lost that sparkle they once had as Kurt slumped into his hands in defeat. He exhaled.

Cody was the one still with no ability to speak. Her mouth opened and closed like she was uttering sentences but no words passed her lips.

"Cody?" Blaine offered and tilted his head in a patient manner. He whistled snapping her out of her not-so-pleasant reverie. "What?"

"The warblers and Morgan want you in the hall," He threw a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh right, okay," She got up and approached the doors, before entering the hall she turned back and glanced over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry Kurt,"

Kurt just shook his head and waved his hand to dismiss the comment. "It's fine –Just – Just Go,"

Cody gave him an apologetic look before re-entering the Warblers hall to be met with applauds.

The door closed with a firm thump and Kurt drew a shaky breath. Blaine stood over him waiting patiently for him to regain his composure. "Why does it always come to this?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine furrowed his brow slightly bemused. He lowered himself into the seat next to Kurt.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"People. Always beating me. Like that time with Nick and Jeff."

Blaine recalled a familiar scene to this one. Blaine had to lay it down on Kurt that he wouldn't be contributing in the solo for sectionals. Blaine couldn't burn the image out of his eyelids, Kurt's face looking all dejected. He sighed and nudged him with his elbow.

"Well, If it's any consolation, I voted for you," Blaine put on his charming smile and raised his eyebrows. Kurt watched him for a moment before lowering his gaze to the floor and chuckling softly.

"Thanks, it is."

"So did Adam,"

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better," Kurt deadpanned and there was a silence before the two friends started chuckling again.

Blaine observed Kurt as he watched the floor, as if something interesting was going on down there.

He sighed. Got up and held out a hand for Kurt. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"you'll see," He smiled before he started to sing.

_Woke up cold one Tuesday,  
>I'm looking tired and feeling quite sick,<br>I felt like there was something missing in my day to day life,  
>So I quickly opened the wardrobe,<br>Pulled out some jeans and a T-Shirt that seemed clean,  
>Topped it off with a pair of old shoes,<br>That were ripped around the seams,  
>And I thought these shoes just don't suit me.<em>

A grin weaved itself into Kurt's lip as he let Blaine lead him through the Main building singing lively. Blaine paused and twirled Kurt before pulling him along again. Kurt burst into laughter.

_Hey, I put some new shoes on,  
>And suddenly everything is right,<br>I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling,  
>It's so inviting,<em>

Blaine released Kurt's hand and dug around in his pants pocket pulling out a brown leather wallet.

He showed it to him to prove it was empty. He tapped his watch.

_Oh, short on money,  
>But long on time,<br>Slowly strolling in the sweet sunshine,  
>And I'm running late,<br>And I don't need an excuse,  
>'cause I'm wearing my brand new shoes.<br>_

He threw the empty wallet behind his shoulder and once again sped up to a run, dragging Kurt along behind him, who was almost doubled over in laughter.

_Woke up late one Thursday,  
>And I'm seeing stars as I'm rubbing my eyes,<br>And I felt like there were two days missing,_

_As I focused on the time,_

Blaine slowed and began to walk cooly offering his elbow to Kurt who took it gratefully intrigued by a side of the warbler he hadn't seen before.

_And I made my way to the kitchen,  
>But I had to stop from the shock of what I found,<br>A room full of all of my friends dancing round and round,  
>And I thought hello new shoes,<br>Bye bye them blues.  
><em>

Blaine stopped by one of the sofa's placed in the hallway and jumped skilfully on to the back or it balancing and walking across it, Kurt just smirked. Good old rebellious Blaine, climbing on sofa's and interrupting students learning.

_Hey, I put some new shoes on,  
>And suddenly everything is right,<br>I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling,  
>It's so inviting,<br>Oh, short on money,  
>But long on time,<em>

Blaine put one hand on Kurt's waist and held his other hand up in the air swaying about with him. He twirled Kurt around and the counter-tenor grinned as Blaine dipped him back.

_And I don't need an excuse,  
>'cause I'm wearing my brand new shoes.<em>

The two boys finished chest to chest Kurt's hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's around his waist. Their other hands up in the air. Blaine was breathless as he stared hard at Kurt, A pair of wide smiles dressing their faces.

"Wow, Blaine Warbler, I've never seen that side to you before," Kurt breathed panting from being dragged all around the campus.

"Believe me Hummel, there's a lot of things about me you don't know yet,"

Kurt could feel the fire racing to his cheeks again and bit his bottom lip. He said _yet_.

Which meant_, there's a lot of things about me you don't know about but hopefully you'll soon find out because I'm crazy madly in love with you? _Okay maybe not the last… eight-ish words, but the first part seemed pretty accurate.

There was a moment, it was short and hard to memorise but Kurt was sure he saw a flicker of something In Blaine's eyes.

Could it have been love?

Kurt quickly shook this thought from his head finding it more than ridiculous. "Kurt?"

He felt the apples of his cheeks flush again as he pulled away from Blaine. "I – I have to go," He informed him and pulled out of the tight grasp Blaine had on his hand.

Blaine let go but immediately re-gripped his wrist when he returned to his senses, Kurt turned and looked over his shoulder.

Pleading brown eyes stared back at him. "I've missed you,"

Kurt gaped never expecting _that_. "You've _missed _me?"

Blaine gasped at his words. He lowered his head and looked away in embarrassment. Kurt bit at his lip. "What do you mean, you've missed me?"He asked cautiously as if not to startle the dear trapped in his head lights. Blaine's grasp released and Kurt folded his arms curiously.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something looking up at Kurt and into those once again sparkling blue orbs. "I – we haven't seen each other much this week, what with you and Cody and Me _trying _to control the wonder twins, I haven't been able to spend time with you much, or at all. I just –"

He sighed gathering his thoughts and then shrugged. "I miss you is all."

Kurt stood gaping at this sudden heartfelt confession, could this mean that Blaine really did _like_ like him after all? "You are my best friend after all Kurt," annnd killed it.

But still, Blaine wanted him and that was all that mattered. Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine's hand that had lowered to his side.

Blaine looked up at the sudden touch half startled half delighted. "Let's go get coffee?" Kurt suggested knowing what Blaine liked best; this was the reason why he was surprised at the way Blaine shook of his head. A smirk flew to his lips and he said "I've got a better Idea," before leading Kurt towards the kitchen unknowingly.

* * *

><p>"Congrats Cody," Harry grinned as Cody hooked her bag over her shoulder, they began to walk towards the door. Cody smiled awkwardly.<p>

"Thanks," She pursed her lips. "But, I really don't deserve this; Kurt does - way more than me!"

Harry groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Come on Cody, of course you did, everyone voted for you!"

Cody dropped her head into her hands as they strolled at an easy pace and groaned. "Please stop making me feel bad, if everyone voted for me that means they didn't vote for Kurt, which means I've basically taken his spot." She sighed. "And I don't want to do that to him, or anybody for that matter!"

Harry just shrugged and shook his head. "You're not taking his space Cody that's for sure."

Cody was unsure and shrivelled her nose.

"Anyway, not everyone voted for you," He begun gripping the bag strap across his chest. "Blaine and Adam didn't," Cody knitted her brows.

"Does Adam hate me?"

Harry just laughed as they walked. "No. Well probably not, I don't think so at least. Adam is a…" He wavered wincing "…complex child."

Cody blinked and sighed. "Yeah well, he seems off with me,"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Harry shrugged. "He'll warm up to you eventually, just give him a little time and it'll be fine. Promise." He gave Cody a reassuring smile and Cody thanked him with her eyes.

Her lip turned into a firm line. "You don't think Kurt will hate me for this do you?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again the next second. He smiled at her apologetically. "Come on – don't worry about it eh? I'll buy you lunch?" He offered raising his brows.

Cody grinned thankfully. "That would be great, I'm starving," Harry held out his hand for her to take. She complied and he led them towards the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Wes, David, Eli and Adam watched the two walk off together hand in hand looking pretty damn romantic. Wes just blinked. "David, dude, I think your girl's going off with another man."<p>

David watched with wide eyes and held a hand to his chest. "I'm heartbroken." A beat. "Should we go meddle?" David looked to Wes and the Asian looked back. They nodded.

"Let's do it." Two matching grins flew to their face.

Eli raised an eyebrow between the pair. "What are you thinking?"

Noah, the blonde _heartthrob_, walked up to the four boys standing round to investigate what was going down. He placed the guitar down and rested on it. "You look like you're plotting, don't go near Tudor, Alex will rip your throats out." He warned pointing a suspicious finger and Wes and David just shook their heads, rolling their eyes. It was scarily synchronized.

"Don't be stupid Noah." Wes huffed and waved the comment off. He grabbed Noah by the shoulders and turned him towards Cody. "tell me, are those two part of Tudor?"

Noah furrowed his brows staring into the crowds of boys. "Which two?"

Wes sighed exasperated. "Cody and Harry, remember Cody? And Harry, remember him, your used-to-be roommate?" Noah just clicked his tongue.

"Of course I do, I'm not blind!" he sent them all scathing looks.

David just shrugged. "You just haven't been around a lot lately Noah, we've all been wondering about you." Noah looked edgy and fumbled with his fingers, quickly replying. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just been busy – Now seriously, what are you guys up to?" He demanded again this time expecting an answer.

Eli and David shared a look. One of which that knew something was up but not to press because he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Wes just blinked completely oblivious. "wha-?"

David grabbed his shoulder and led him away. "Come on, Wes, these two aren't going to get together on their own are they?"

"But –"

"Let's go."

The wonder twins ran off to intrude on Harry and Cody's lunch date and Noah just looked on apprehensively as they charged, Wes finally distracted. "Harold has ruined me." Noah said shaking his head.

Eli rolled his eyes. "me too,"

"So where have you been Noah, you've been scampering off since Cody arrived like a week and a half ago." Eli asked, pushing past his morals of privacy. Noah just shrugged and replied,

"Dunno, Just been busy I guess…" he finalised and picked up his guitar again.

"You sure? Is everything alright Noah?" Eli asked burying his hands in his pockets as they headed back the way they came towards the dinner hall.

Noah groaned, like he was suffering. "Eli I'm fine, I swear, I've just been thinking a lot recently s'all."

Yeah. Eli was totally not convinced, but the redhead sighed. "Whatever,"

* * *

><p>Cody shuffled the sheet music in her hands, still trying to wipe off flour that had coated her papers when she mistakenly got in the firing line of Kurt and Blaine's 'private time' in the kitchen.<p>

She had only gone in there to get a drink. Colossal mistake.

Time for a flashback sequence.

"_Kurt pass me the whisk!" Blaine ordered his little tongue poking out the side of his lips._

_Kurt groaned, lowering himself off the side and groping the side for the utensil. "I can't believe you got me to cook pancakes in __**Prada." **__He felt he should emphasise this, because if it got ruined, Blaine __**was **__paying for a new one._

_Blaine just beamed. "Relax, I'll buy you a new one if it gets ripped or something," Mind reader! _

"_anyway I told you to change – remember?" he held his hand out like a surgeon performing in theatre. "Whisk,"_

"_Yes __**doctor**__," Blaine felt the metal and sarcasm in his palm and began to beat the contents of his mixing bowl, when suddenly a whole lot of raisins came tumbling down and splashed into the mixture which spattered carelessly onto his top._

"_Kurt!" Blaine gasped, to which Kurt smirked smugly._

"_Relax, I'll buy you a new one!" He mimicked Blaine and burst into hysterics. "Oh man, your face right now is a picture!"_

_Blaine's face of awe fell to a devious grin. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yes!" Kurt laughed, holding his sides to keep them from splitting. "Hold on let me grab my camera."_

_He turned to grab his Iphone and the next moment he looked back suddenly he was caked with white powder. He instantly shut up._

_His eyes widened and he turned a tint of red. Out of embarrassment or anger or both was unknown._

"_Blaine warbler you are dead!" He proclaimed slowly, reaching for a spoon and digging it into the pancake batter. He lifted it and Blaine blanched._

"_no Kurt, no." He warned waving his hands in surrender. "once that batter is flung, world war three will commence."_

_Kurt just raised a challenging eyebrow. "Yeah?" Blaine nodded exuberantly._

"_Yeah, so just put the weapon down –" Too late. _

_Blaine wiped raw pancake away from his eyes and licked his lips. "You shouldn't have done that."_

"_And why's that?" Kurt teased licking his spoon arrogantly._

_Blaine reached for the flour bag and Kurt quickly backpedalled. "Wait nonononono, this is not happening, __**Prada **__remember!" _

_Blaine flicked flour at him. Kurt growled._

_Kurt flicked flour at Blaine. Blaine gasped._

_Then, like Blaine had envisioned, world war three commenced._

_Flour was everywhere. Raw egg coated the floor and walls and what was left of the Pancake batter could possibly fill a tea spoon… possibly._

"_Come back here Hummel!" The Anderson yelled as Kurt sprinted out of the room._

_Blaine dug his hand in the bag and scooped a handful out. That's when Cody walked by._

"_BLAINE!" The yell echoed throughout Harold._

She had been here no more than two weeks and already two separate boys had drenched her in two separate substances. She subconsciously sighed but there was a little pull on her heart strings and she couldn't help smiling at the mirth. "This is crazy," She whispered under her breath and shook her head with amazement. A grin coating her lips.

She approached the doors to the music room planning on early rehearsal when she heard light notes being strummed from the inside. She froze, blinked and peeked through the gap. It was the blond guy. Noah. He looked dreamily out of realism; she knocked before pushing the door open without awaiting an answer. "Knock knock," She smiled and the boy snapped back to reality.

"Oh hi." Then he smiled, noticing her. "Cody, right?" she stepped in nodding.

"Yeah, and you're Noah, the boy who wasn't around at the introduction?" She quizzed a teasing smirk weaving through her lips. He nodded wearing a similar softer grin.

"That would be me, Noah Elmwood at your service!" he held out his hand which Cody complied to and took. His hand returned to the strings and made a small tapping beat.

"So I finally meet the famous and mysterious Blond supposed heart throb?" She played and sat on the sofa opposite him.

"It appears so," He smiled, actually already quite taken with the Blonde girl.

And then Cody tilted her head like a confused cocker spaniel.

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

Cody tittered then shrugged still trying to work out what this was. "You just have this very… 'Boy next door' energy about you, that's all."

Noah wore a challenging smirk. "Bad thing?"

"Not particularly…" Cody grinned and blinked.

Noah suddenly sprung up with an idea. "Okay just go with me on this one, clap a beat."

"What?"

"Clap, go on, 1…2…1..." He then proceeded to show her how. Cody raised a brow but shrugged. No harm in it. Noah winked and pulled the guitar strap over his head. Cody continued to clap as he sung.

_Recently I've been,__  
><em>_Hopelessly reaching__  
><em>_Out for this girl,__  
><em>_Who's out of this world.__  
><em>_Believe me.__  
><em>

Cody kept clapping whilst mouthing the words along. She couldn't help it. It was a good song by one of her favourite bands. "Oh yeah very clever," She taunted but couldn't help smile a little.

_She's got a boyfriend__  
><em>_He drives me round the bend__  
><em>_Cos he's 23__  
><em>_He's in the marines__  
><em>_He'd kill me_

Cody exploded into fits of laughter when Noah held his fingers to his head and 'pulled the trigger'

He hopped up onto the coffee table and knew he would have been dead if Mr. Morgan walked in any second.

_But so many nights now_  
><em>I find myself thinking about her now.<em>

Cody got up from her seat on the sofa and found herself hurrying over to the front desk and hauling herself up. She sang along.

_'Cause obviously,_  
><em>She's out of my league<em>  
><em>But how can I win<em>  
><em>She keeps draggin' me in and<em>  
><em>I know I never will be good enough for her.<em>

Their voices entwined pretty well and Noah and Cody both felt Mirth rising in their chest.

_No, no_  
><em>Never will be good enough for her.<em>

Noah couldn't not notice the way Cody lit up when she was singing, like all her worries were gone, he halted his own voice and let her take a verse of her own.

_Gotta escape now__  
><em>_Get on a plane now. yeah__  
><em>_Off to L.A and that's where I'll stay, for two years._

_I'll put it behind me_

Noah grinned and backed her up with "_I'll put it behind me…"_

_Go to a place where she can't find me, oh._

Their voices melded together again and Noah held out an offering hand to Cody. Which she took gratefully and he lead her out of the room and down the hall.

'_Cause obviously,__  
><em>_She's out of my league,__  
><em>_I'm wastin' my time__  
><em>_'Cause she'll never be mine__  
><em>_I know I never will be good enough for her.__  
><em>_No, no__  
><em>_Never will be good enough for her_

Wes and David looked up from where they had been scanning their 'plans-to-get-Blaine-and-Kurt-together-without-the-use-of-a-net-and/or-fishing-line' note book. They heard the singing from the hall around the corner and peered around, it was comical as Wes' head appeared and then David's head over the top of him. They both grinned at the sight.

David looked down to the Asian-American and said, "I think we got it all wrong my friend,"

Wes nodded in agreement. "I think we did,"

_He's good enough for her (for her, for her)_

"So she's got the hot's for Noah and not Harry,"

"Or maybe both?"

David considered this. "I think it's time we should pay our good friend Mr. Credit card a little visit don't you think?"

Wes thought for a second, then figured out what he meant and bobbed his head and the two scampered off like excitable puppies.

_'Cause obviously,__  
><em>_She's out of my league,__  
><em>_I'm wastin' my time__  
><em>_'Cause she'll never be mine__  
><em>_I know i never will be good enough for her._

_No, no_

_I never will be good enough for her._

Noah played a small outro and Cody beamed panting, as was Noah.

And then without thinking she threw her arms around his neck taking Noah a little off guard. It was incredibly awkward, not that he minded, but the guitar in the middle of the pair was a little off putting. "That was amazing," She told him. "Thank you,"

"I didn't do anything," he grinned and hugged her back.

Quickly snapping back to reality she checked her watch and worry grew on her face.

"What's wrong?" Noah queried furrowing his brows.

"Crap, I was going to get some quick practise in before I was meant to meet Kurt, I have to go, see you later, bye!" And with that she was shooting like a bullet through the halls.

Noah just watched in amazement she did have a certain energy that explained why the guys were so keen on her.

* * *

><p>Eli and Harry sat in silence as they both leaned over, over-due essays. Eli was building up the courage to ask something that had been nagging on his brain for a while. He took a deep breath.<p>

"Harry," Harry hummed in acknowledgement but kept his eyes focused on the paper, his pencil scribbling away. Eli furrowed his brows.

"What do you think of Cody?"

The pencil froze as did Harry. His eyes darted upwards. His head stayed down. "What?"

"What do you think of Cody?" Eli repeated and this time Harry sat up straight.

He shrugged and looked up to him. "She's nice I guess. Why?"

Eli shook his head and said "Oh, no reason, I was just wondering that's all." He began to quickly pack his stuff back in his bag, planning on finishing the paper work in his room.

"Eli?" Harry asked as he watched the boy fidget. "Where are you going? You can't be finished already!" He demanded because he wasn't even half way through and Eli had started after him.

"Uh, no. But Blaine called me. I have to go,"

"you like her don't you?"

Eli froze. "Psht! No of course not, that's ridiculous!" He proclaimed and shook his head in disbelief, Harry just raised an eyebrow. Sharing a room with him for three months paid off, he could tell when Eli was lying. "Eli…" He said sternly and Eli blanched under the unyielding glare.

"Harry, I don't like her!" He exclaimed and rolled his eyes. "I don't!" He repeated when Harry looked like he was about to argue. He hitched the bag over his shoulder.

"Eli, you do and me and you both know it!" Eli opened his mouth to argue but then slumped down into his chair. His head fell into his palms.

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hands in defeat and glanced suspiciously around the empty study room to check the coast was clear.

"I like her, I like her a lot and I'm jealous because everyone knows you two are going to end up going out and I'll never get a chance, she doesn't even notice me that way either, she just see's me as the annoying third wheel to Wes and David. And it's not –it's not fair 'cause you weren't even interested in the first place, I was the one who spotted her first and she- she…" Eli sighed and closed his mouth signalling the end of his rant, he lowered his head. "I just really like her okay?"

Harry considered the 'pairing' of him and Cody but smiled at Eli. "Eli…" He began but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, if you like her go for it and I'll support you the whole way, I'll just sit by quietly and watch as the love of my life falls for another man,"

Harry rolled his eyes and tsked. "Eli, Stop being so dramatic, I don't like her that way, She's a friend – I haven't even thought about dating her if I'm honest."

Eli blinked. "-sorry what?"

"Eli, if you like her that much, why don't you ask her out?" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like she would even consider it, It's obvious she finds me annoying!"

"What if I help give her a little push in the right direction?" Harry offered, fed up of his whining and self pity.

Eli opened his mouth, but closed it just as quick. He furrowed his brows. "That could work,"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Eli swivelled in his seat and Harry looked toward the door.

Both wore wide eyes and jaws dropped at the figure.

"Hi is Blaine Anderson here?" The boys blinked.

"Holy crap,"

"Oh my –"

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but beam as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He quickly dressed pulling a black v-neck on and denim skinny's – It was after school hours and students were allowed to dress as they wished. He peered in the mirror and scrubbed at a white smudge on his face. Seemed not all the flour came off.<p>

He felt endorphins bubble through him as he readied himself for dinner. He and Kurt had arranged to go out that night and if he was honest he would call it a date.

_Holy crap._ Blaine froze as he reached for the aftershave. "a date," he breathed quietly savouring the words. "am I really going on a date with Kurt Hummel?"

"No idea, but would you like to explain this to us and the rest of the warblers?" Came a voice from behind him, Blaine blinked and snapped his neck to see Harry and Eli with their arms around a smaller built figure. She huffed and folded her arms. She wore a scowl.

Blaine probably would have been embarrassed that they had heard him if it wasn't for the sight of his sister standing in the doorway of his dorm.

"Darcy!" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"She came to the study commons looking for you, so we brought her here." Harry explained raising an eyebrow but grinning. He was so glad he was an only child.

"Hey Blaine she's a hobbit like you!" Eli teased gaining a scowl from the gelled up warbler.

"Ha-ha," Blaine deadpanned sarcastically. Then he fixed his focus back on his sibling. "Darcy what the hell were you thinking coming here?" He flushed of all colour. "Where's mum, Where's dad?" Blaine fretted and his hand flew to his hair to tug at it.

"Relax!" Darcy told him, rolling her eyes again. "They're on their way to Paris for a fashion show or something and they were forcing me to go with them so I snuck out last night and caught a bus to Westerville – So here I am, at Dalton with you guys." She had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway I'd much rather be here than at some stupid fashion parade."

Blaine just blinked. There was a beat. "Oh my god Darcy…" He was about to blow into full lecture when his phone began to vibrate on the desk. He washed-out at the caller ID.

"Mum and Dad don't know you're here right?"

"No, but they'll probably guess." She shrugged and Eli and Harry were finding it almost impossible to bite their tongues and hold back the series of laughter bubbling up.

"Oh god," Blaine took a deep breath and pressed the green button, holding the phone up to his ear. "Mum-?"

He drew the phone away from his head as a women's shrill voice began babbling down the phone. Even Eli, Harry and Darcy could hear the yelling.

"Mum – yes, Mum – she is here – I – would you please listen to –" Blaine turned pale at the next thing his mother said. "Nonononononono way, that's not fair – well come get her then – you're already at the – Hello?" Blaine sighed and squeezed the phone in his fists. He turned to his sister.

"I hope you're happy." He frowned and a buoyant smile graced Darcy's lips.

"So… Does that mean mini-Blaine is staying then?" Eli offered hopefully.

Blaine darted his eyes between Eli, Harry and his annoying sister. He sighed. "Yes."

Eli and Harry high-fived over Darcy's head and the latter let out a relieved sigh.

"But, only until the valentines fair, their coming to talk to Mr Morgan and they'll pick you up okay?"

"Yes, a million times yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She physically got down on her knees and shuffled towards her brother, hugging his feet. "Thank you so much!"

Blaine let out a disgruntled noise when she grabbed him. "Get off me!" He ordered and sighed. "I better call Kurt and tell him I can't go out with him anymore,"

"What? Who's Kurt?" Darcy asked suddenly curious, darting her eyes between the three older boys expecting answers. "I wanna meet Kurt, who's Kurt? Is he your boyfriend, oh my god Blaine you have a boyfriend?" she grinned.

"Woah, Woah, he is not my boyfriend-!"

"Yet," Eli coughed and Darcy and Harry beamed with delight.

"Grow up," Blaine scowled and Eli rose his palms in defence, "Kurt's a friend, who I was going to be meeting up with tonight, but thanks to our parent's I have to stay here and look after you," He narrowed his eyes at Darcy. Who just smiled charmingly.

"Holy crap," Eli commented in disbelief. "You really are related!"

"Blaine, you can still go out with your date," Blaine rolled his eyes. "We'll look after your baby sister." Harry told him and pulled Darcy closer into his side. She knitted her brow and scowled.

"I'm fifteen!" She glowered but was ignored.

"Yeah," Eli agreed, "We'll find her a room and everything!"

Harry nodded and hummed crossing his arms across his chest. "We'll even go to the trouble of telling Austin for you,"

That was what made Eli panic. "We will?"

"Yep." Harry nodded confidently.

"Uh, yeah, we will…"

Blaine frowned obviously unsure of this idea. What if Wes and David found out? He definitely did not want Harold corrupting his sister like it had the rest of the students here at Dalton.

But then again he did really want to go out with Kurt tonight and that would get him out of telling Austin. He sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

"Okay fine,"

"Yes!" Eli and Harry high-fived again.

"Just don't let her fall into the wrong hands!" He warned and Darcy snorted.

"I'm not cocaine Blaine…"

"Believe me; you don't know what Harold's like, have you ever heard of Kyle Manning?"

She thought for a second and shook her head; Eli and Harry just coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't want to."

Once again his phone buzzed and he answered straight away. It was Kurt.

"_You ready?" _Blaine found it funny how oblivious Kurt was to the situation just on the other end of the line. He sounded peachy.

"Yeah almost I'll meet you down in the foyer, I've just got…" He looked to Darcy. "I've just got something to sort out and I'll be right there, ok?" The line went silent. "Kurt?"

"_Yes, sorry, yeah I'll see you there, bye!"_

Blaine pressed red and pocketed the phone grabbing his keys off the vanity table. He threw the three a stern look before heading to the doorway. Eli stepped out of his way and Blaine locked his door behind him. "Don't do anything stupid," He warned before sprinting down the hall to meet his totally-cute-non-date-that-is-in-actual-fact-a-date-but-he-wont-admit-it date.

After a long silence Darcy blinked and asked. "What now?"

Eli and Harry shrugged. "Uh, well we could start with getting you a room, where's your stuff?" The latter of the boys asked. There was a three-quarter beat.

"Well I have…" Suddenly realisation dawned upon her and she trailed off falling silent, paling before lowering her head in embarrassment.

Eli had wide eyes. "You don't have anything… do you?" He asked slowly as if he would jinx it.

Too late. She shook her head.

Harry dropped his head into his hands and shook it before peering out between spread fingers. "What about in there, you must have something in there?" He nodded at a small messenger bag hanging off her shoulder. She glanced at it before pulling the latch to inspect the contents.

"Well, I have my phone, my iPod, a guitar pick, Fifty dollars, a shoelace, some string – why do I even have that in there-? God I sound like an orphan –"

"Wait, what was that?" Harry cut her off and she blinked.

"String-?"

"No no, the money!" Harry turned to Eli then back to Darcy. "Why do you have Fifty dollars?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm not going to come to Westerville broke am I?"

"But no clothes?" Eli raised a brow and Darcy rolled her eyes.

Harry turned to Eli after calculating things in his head. "We could get Cody to take her shopping, for girls clothes and-" He looked at Darcy. "-stuff,"

Eli considered this and both boys turned to Darcy. She blinked. "Who?"

* * *

><p><em>Tell me have you ever wanted<br>someone so much it hurts?  
>Your lips keep trying to speak<br>But you just can't find the words  
>Well I had this dream once;<br>I held it in my hands_

Blaine cascaded the stairs hastily hoping his date, _No_ not a date, was still waiting for him in the foyer. He was pleasantly surprised at the sight of Kurt standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling while tapping away on his Iphone. He was leant against the wall and hadn't noticed the soloist approaching him yet.

_She was the purest beauty  
>but not the common kind<br>she had a way about her  
>That made you feel alive<br>And for a moment  
>You made the world stand still<em>

"Well hi there," He smiled charmingly placing a hand above Kurt's head and leaning into it.

Kurt immediately looked up a little taken aback but grinned at the sight of Blaine looking dapper-ish as always. "Well hello,"

_Yeah we owned the night_

"You good to go?" Blaine asked as Kurt dropped his phone back into his messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder. He nodded.

"What was it that you needed to take care of?" Kurt asked as they began to head out of the door. Blaine just looked into those sparkling blue eyes and shook his head. "Tell you later."

_You had me dim the lights;  
>You danced just like a child<br>The wine spilled on your dress  
>And all you did was smile<br>Yeah, it was perfect  
>I hold it in my mind<em>

Kurt just tilted his head for a second before shrugging and nodding, he said. "Okay,"

And being the gentleman he was Blaine held the door as Kurt exited following behind him after.

_Yeah we owned the night_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__… Yeah well R&R… please :) I would love you if you did… who am I kidding I love you just for getting down to the second authors note XD _

_And as much as I seem to plead and give out Marshmallows no one likes to review, It would make my day if you did :( And it's motivates me to keep writing, Even if it's criticism. Cus then I'll change it and make people happy :) A review A day keeps the Evil spirits away :D (Or you could review once,)_

_- Arrabella XD _


	7. When you ask me who I am

_**Authors note: **__I love looking at hits XD it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside even when I have one more. Anyway so one to the next chapter :) I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who's actually got this far. YOU ARE AWESOME! So how's Darcy? Tell me if you like her! Inbox me! I love meeting new friends :) seriously that would be awesome, if you leave me a review I will love you foreveerrr… Also thank you to the people who have alerted and favourite this story you guys don't know how much that means :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblerette<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Cody rolled off of her bed at the sound of the door knocking and dropped her magazine , that Kurt had given her, down the side of the four-poster. She cautiously made her way to the door at the sound of mumbled arguments and hurried footsteps, picking up Kurt's bottle of hair spray for defence against whatever could be on the other side.<p>

She closed in on the door handle and ripped the entry open with a hairspray bottle shoved in her guest's face. Darcy backpedalled and winced raising her hands in front of her face awaiting the sting she was so used to. Nothing came.

"Woah – what the hell?" She gasped and fell back a little.

Cody furrowed her brows and drew a sharp breath at the sight of another girl. "Oh Hello – Who are you?" she blinked lowering the can and her arm falling back to her side.

Darcy just frowned. " I'm Darcy – Darcy Anderson." She held her hand out and when Cody cocked her head she sighed. "Blaine _Anderson's_ sister?"

Cody's eyes widened at the realisation. "Oh!" She took the hand and shook it, only now noticing the similarities shared by the siblings.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and looked left and right down the corridor to see nothing and nobody.

Darcy frowned and fidgeted awkwardly, her hand flew to the back of her neck, "Um, I was supposed to ask you to take me shopping, because I forgot to bring clothes and stuff and – I have money I can pay, I just need someone to drive me,"

Cody nodded smirking and crossing her arms. "Okay I think you need to come in and start from the beginning." She sighed and smiled, opening the door wider. "Then we'll go shopping,"

Darcy sighed in relief and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Fairy lights dangled on the walls and glinted as the smooth air-conditioning made them sway.<p>

Kurt dropped the breadstix menu and stared at his date – or non-date as Blaine put it – who was seemingly away with the fairies, he blinked. "Blaine, hey Mr. Warbler, snap out of it," He snapped his fingers in Blaine's face who suddenly retracted back into reality.

"hm?" When he saw the perfectly shaped eyebrow raise his face fell softer and he smiled. "Oh Sorry Kurt, I'm just thinking is all,"

Kurt mixed his fruity drink with a quizzical demeanour. "About what?"

Blaine pursed his lips and couldn't decide whether to tell Kurt or not. "Well thing is-"

He looked up to see Kurt opposite his in the booth staring back in awe awaiting an answer, he blinked delicately and Blaine couldn't help but get lost in those perfect blue orbs again. "Thing is-"

"Blaine?"

"Sister! My sister," _nononononono was not meant to say that._ Blaine face palmed and grinned his head into his hands.

Kurt batted an eyelid and Blaine sighed. "I didn't know you had a sister, is she ill or-?"

Blaine looked up quickly and shook his head , "No, no, she's fine - she's fine, just…"

"Blaine, spit it out."

Blaine sighed and held his forehead between his thumb and forefinger. He rested his elbow on the table top. "She's decided to show up at Dalton so I'm looking after her for the week," He covered his face in shame and peeked out between spread fingers when Kurt remained silent.

Kurt just blinked. "what?"

Blaine exhaled and ran a hand down his face. "She decided she didn't want to go with my parents to this fashion show thing in Paris and thought that it would be alright if she just showed up here instead…"

Kurt's jaw dropped and his hands went cold on the table top. "I'm sorry what?"

"She showed up at Dalton about ten minutes ago…"

"No-no the fashion show in Paris, weren't you invited? Blaine if you were invited and decided not to go because you wanted to stay here with me, you could have easily taken me with you, you know!"

Blaine just smirked and leant across the table to take Kurt's hand in his own. "Sorry I wasn't, I promise I would've taken you if was," He smiled that charming smile that always set Kurt off with butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt drew a soft breath and smiled trying to resist the temptation to lean forward and kiss that amazingly charming warbler. Blue and Brown entwined and Blaine could feel some magnetic force drawing him closer and closer to the fashionista. His eyes fluttered shut and before he knew it, Kurt's hand had slipped out of his own and the space in front of him felt empty. When he re-opened his eyes Kurt was sat back with the menu in front of his face.

"I think I may have the salad," Kurt said from behind the dirty piece of menu. Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt was trying very hard to think about dead kittens to calm his blush. When he decided it wasn't working, he hastily stepped out of the booth. "I have to go to – to the bathroom, be right back!" He smiled awkwardly and set off.

"Kurt?" Blaine called behind the rushing boy who just raised his hand.

"Order me the salad if anyone comes." He instructed before disappearing behind the swinging bathroom door. Blaine sighed.

_Smooth, Anderson, very smooth. _He internally scolded himself and dropped his head back.

"Well, that went well," Someone laughed from behind him and he swivelled in his spot to see who it was. He smiled at the waitress.

She had short brown curls that Alice Cullen would be put to shame with and her burgundy uniform dress with the white buttons matched the black pumps on her feet.

"Hey Madison," Blaine greeted as she sat down opposite him with a notepad in hand and a pencil dangling out of her mouth. She eyed up his dejected façade and raised a brow.

Removing the pencil she asked, "So what was that all about then? Your date not got the same ideas as you it seems," She theorized and Blaine shrugged before quickly defending his corner.

"It's not a date!" He retorted and knitted his brows. "We're just friends,"

"Not what it looked like from my station," She winked at which Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So who is he?" She enquired and chewed mindlessly on the end of her pencil again.

Blaine thought about how to word his next sentence. He pursed his lips, "His name's Kurt Hummel, he's a friend, who moved to Dalton a few months ago," he shrugged and started sipping at the coke in front of him.

"And you have a crush on him?" Madison offered and pulled the drink towards her taking a swig. Blaine grinned.

"No. I don't and that really is not the way to treat your customers you know; Making fun of their love life then stealing their drinks…" He scolded and Madison rolled her eyes.

"Blaine. Sweetie. I've known you all my life, do you really think I'm going to give you that much respect?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully. "Thank you Madison, you always know how to make me feel so much better," He deadpanned and Madison snorted, pushing the drink away quickly. A hand flew over her full mouth and she tried to hold back her hysterics.

She swallowed harshly and burst into fits of laughter at which Blaine beamed.

"Sorry, Blaine, your sarcasm is hilarious sometimes," She told trying to gather herself; she ran a hand through her hair trying to fix it reminding Blaine of Kurt's femininities.

"Um, thanks I guess," He mused.

Madison exhaled and regained self composure, "Anyway, moving on, how are you lately, it's been ages, like since Wes and David decided to sneak me into Harold that one time,"

"Oh yeah!" Blaine recalled the memory and snickered. "And then Austin came in and totally blew his top, that was the best thing I'd ever seen,"

The two friends chuckled at the recollection.

"It was pretty funny," she nodded in agreement and then asked, "What about those lot anyway, they still how I remember them?"

Blaine raised his gaze to the ceiling and hummed. "Mostly, Harry and Noah have changed a little bit, they've calmed down, unlike the rest of us."

"In other words, they've matured?"

"Haha." Blaine deadpanned again and shook his head, lowering it.

"I'm sure they're fine Blaine, It's probably just the school work. I think Natalie's about to explode at Cromley what with being the soloist and all the stacks of homework she gets."

Blaine hummed considering this. Cromley Academy was Dalton's sister school, whose Choir was also performing at the Valentine's Day show on the Dalton grounds, Natalie Smith was singing lead at the performance, Blaine knew that much.

"Yeah, I know, you're probably right but still,"

"But nothing Blaine, if there was something wrong they'd come and talk to you guys, you of all people should know that well enough." Madison reassured him placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. Blaine smiled and thanked her with his eyes.

"So how are my cousins treating you, not too much trouble I hope?"

The warbler snorted. "Nope, they're angels."

"Blaine. Seriously. This is Carter, we're talking about, Cooper I could believe but it's Carter!"

He smirked. "Well, Wes and David seem to have them trained." He told her and she groaned her head falling to the table.

"Those two little misfits!" She grumbled and ran a hand down her face. "Okay, if they do anything to break school property or break someone call me and I'll be right over there!"

Blaine took another sip of his drink as an additional waitress with bright red hair and snake bite piercings approached the table in Gothic platform boots. "Madison, Henry said you need to go take orders again. Break's up." She said un-enthusiastically and glanced over to Blaine. "Hey, you're Blaine right?" Blaine just nodded cautiously.

"I'm Marilyn, you probably don't recognise me, but I go to Cromley with Madison, I've seen your performances and you really have some talent,"

Blaine beamed. "Oh thanks and sorry I don't," He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"It's cool," She waved it off honestly not seeming to mind, "I'm normally at the back anyway do it's not really a surprise," She turned to Madison. "Come on, It's your shift, I'm going to the cinema with Daisy in half an hour and I need to get going!"

The Cromley student growled. "Tell Henry I'm catching up with a friend, I'll be there in a minute,"

"Madison!"

Madison sighed long suffering. "Sorry Blaine, I've gotta go, see you on the 14th, say hi to the boys for me," And with that she got up and pulled out her notepad.

"So that's one Salad for your date and the usual Chicken melt for you?" She asked her attitude changing from Madison the family friend to Madison the respectful-customer-is-always-right waitress.

Blaine nodded, extremely amused in the sudden change of vibes she was emitting.

Madison began walking off and when Blaine realised what she had said yelled after her, "He's not a date!"

"Whatever you say!" She called in response and Blaine grinned.

Just then Kurt reappeared. "All better?" The shorter asked and he nodded.

"Something I had to attend to,"

"Sure, it's fine," Blaine gave Kurt his famous charming smile and Kurt melted instantly.

* * *

><p>"Darcy, what about this one?" Cody offered picking up a top of the rack and holding it out to her. The younger Anderson shrivelled her nose.<p>

"It's okay," She shrugged and ambled over, scrutinizing the material; she checked the price tag and gaped. "Bit expensive though don't you think?"

Cody furrowed her brows and widened her eyes when she saw the price. She whipped it out of Darcy's hands and shoved it back on the rack. "Come on Darcy, looks like there's nothing over here – move!"

* * *

><p>The two girls sat with hot chocolates and bags of stuff they'd bought. Cody sipped through a straw and immediately regretted it when she burnt her mouth. "shit!" She cursed under her breath grabbing some tissues from the tray of food.<p>

Darcy shoved some fries in her mouth and moaned. Cody just blinked slightly bemused.

"There good I'm taking,"

Darcy covered her mouth finishing her mouthful slightly reddening, she nodded. "Sorry I haven't eaten since I got to Ohio – I'm starving!" Another handful.

"You could've said earlier and we would have got food before we went shopping, you numpty!" Cody said scathingly and Darcy burst into fits of laughter.

Cody frowned. "What?"

"Numpty?"

"Oh – that…" Cody went a little red and snatched a chip to nibble on. She smirked and pushed the fry in her mouth so she could fish her phone out of her bag with both hands.

"So – " She began and screwed up a tissue in her fingers trying to remove the grease, "-how come you didn't want to go to Paris, I mean I would've loved to go abroad, why didn't you?"

Darcy sighed and took a small bite of a chip whilst looking deep in thought, "Honestly, It's just not the same – business trip's and family holiday's – They're completely different, Family holidays are meant to be fun, when you spend time together and do stuff with each other and when it's for business, Mum and Dad are always serious and they don't have time for me, I'm just meant to be the perfect daughter I have to make up for the past-" She choked "-But they don't have time for me, They'll have to go on nights out with co-workers and leave me in the hotel – and even if they did take me with them, 'little girls are meant to be seen, not heard,' is my mum's boss' favourite line,"

She laughed slightly but tears had gathered in her eyelids and she let her gaze float out of the window. That's when Cody reached across the table and took Darcy's hand. Darcy perked up at the foreign feeling and looked directly into Cody's eyes. She had a serious and apologetic look on her face. "Darcy look, look at me, I don't know what's happened that you have to make up for but I'll be here for you Darcy, whatever it is, No matter what it is,"

"But it's really bad," She whispered fear tainted her breath, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

Cody smiled sadly. "Darcy, we all do bad things sometime in our lives-" She squeezed the hand in hers "-but there's nothing that singles you out from anyone else in this place right now, even me,"

Darcy was speechless, she couldn't breathe and her lungs wouldn't let her.

And for once she felt like she was forgiven, that all that apologizing made up for something.

She burst into tears right then and there in the middle of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Wes, David and the other Harold's were gathered in the study commons. Noah was staring out the window in thought about one particular female student, Harry was still trying to finish the essay he was trying to write when Darcy showed up, Eli was tapping his pencil nervously on the table and Wes and David were throwing notes across the table to each other, sniggering each time they received one from the other.<p>

_Should we ask now? – Wes_

David looked up from the paper and nodded. They shared a devious grin and turned to Noah.

"Hey Noah?"

Time for a flashback sequence.

"_David, hurry up I think I hear someone!" Wes urged as David wiggled the credit card around in between the door and the doorframe trying to open it. _

"_Don't rush me!" David scorned and threw a spiteful look towards his best friend. He turned back to the door. Something clicked._

"_I'm in!" _

"_Yes!" They pushed the door open and after checking the coast was clear slid in._

_Wes turned into the leader there and then and started directing orders. "Okay David you stand guard while I search the room, he has note on the whole student body, there's gotta be something in here on Noah - or himself perhaps?" He tacked on the end and winked deviously._

"_You think Harry's dumb enough to keep his darkest secrets down in a journal or something, he doesn't seem to be that kind of person mate," David chuffed and peered out a crack in the door for unsuspected company, he chuckled to himself. "He's not that thick skulled."_

_Wes raised a brow whilst lifting up a pillow, "Just watch the door man, keep your comments to yourself,"_

_David laughed softly staring out into the empty hallway, trying hard not to get caught up in a day dream. "Right, sorry – I'm just saying, Harry's not that kind of person that would –"_

"_Bingo!" _

_David's jaw fell in awe and he dropped the door letting it close gently, "No way!"_

_Wes waved the little black book between his fingers. "Yes way, about two-hundred pages way!"_

_David scurried over and snatched it out of his hands, flicking through the pages like it was a wad of money and fanning himself with it. He inhaled. _

"_Okay, dude that's weird now!" Wes smirked and ripped it out of his hands._

_He opened at a random page. _

"_Okay," David instructed, "our keywords: Noah, Loves, Cody,"_

_Wes raised a brow again. _

"_Or: I, am, in, love, with, Cody or anything else of that form?"_

_Wes grinned as he tore through the pages. His expression faltered and his flicking slowed. _

"_Aw man, there's a lot in here about his mum and stuff, maybe we shouldn't be –"_

_David stuck his hand in the page. "Hold on, hold on, what's that?" _

_Wes flipped back to the page he had stopped on, his eyes widened at what he read. "Shi-"_

_David's jaw dropped in awe._

"_How the hell does he know this stuff, where does he even find out about it from?"_

"_This is gold. This is __**pure **__gold!" Wes marvelled at the page written in Harry's scribbled handwriting._

_David shook his head and puffed. "You know we're gonna have to interrogate him later, you know that right?" He excitedly asked bouncing on the balls of his feet._

Noah glanced to the rest of them. "Yeah, what's up?"

Wes took it from there. "What do you think of England?"

Eli's ears perked up and Harry told him to calm down with one stern look, even though even Harry himself was a bit tedious to what they meant.

"Wait what? – what do you mean?"

Wes and David smirked at each other before leaning forward and enclosing the blonde between themselves. "You have been right?"

"Uh, Once, I think when I was younger, maybe – I don't know, why?"

"Do you remember anything about that trip?" Wes asked clasping his fingers together and tilting his head. Noah just watched them curiously.

"Um, Mum took me to this museum, I think – Why, how do you even know anything about that, _then_ – I never told anyone?" He demanded again and David jumped to conclusions.

"Why, hiding a secret or something Mr Elmwood?"

"No. Because it was never important, there was never a need to bring it up? How do you guys even-?"

He was cut off by Harry. "Hey does anyone know anything about Chemical reactions from carbon emissions when mixing with oxygen?" The curly haired boy started to panic. He laughed awkwardly but Eli was on the same thought track as Wes and David.

"You've been to England, Noah?"

"Well, yeah Like I said, once but –!"

"Meet anyone special over there by any chance?" Wes bombarded him with questions.

"I don't –"

"Where did you stay?"

"How was the museum?"

"Anyone you particularly remember?"

"Did your mother introduce you to any friends?"

"What was your room number?"

"What's the capital of Finland?"

Wes opened his mouth to speak but then showered David with a quizzical glance. As did the rest of the table.

"Finland?"

David shrugged and made a sulking face. "I couldn't think of anything!"

Wes tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He shook his head.

"Okay. Well I think I'm done here." Noah said rising from his seat and pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"See you guys later!"

He hurried out and Wes swatted David's arm. "Well done!" He groaned furiously.

"What the hell were you guys doing in my room?" Harry demanded a spiteful glare flashing in his eyes.

"We weren't in your room!" Wes and David defended looking particularly insulted.

"Then how the hell did you –" He blanched. "Holy – you didn't see anything else in there did you?"

"No, was there-?" Harry darted from the room and left Wes, David and Eli, who was looking concerned and a little bit depressed.

Wes raised a brow. "Well, he's seemingly suspicious…"

David shrugged. "Probably nothing,"

"You're right because no one in Harold has any secrets at all…"

David rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>When you ask me, who I am:<br>What is my vision? And do I have a plan?  
>Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?<br>I hear the words in my head, but I push them away._

Cody ran her fingers down the ivory keys as Darcy stood in the middle of the stage looking out into the _empty_ auditorium.

It would have been empty if it wasn't for Harry sat at the very back, biting his fist.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>I stand for the strange and lonely,  
>I believe there's a better place.<br>I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
>But I pray anyway.<em>

Darcy glanced over to Cody who nodded to let her know that it sounded good and she glanced back into the imaginary audience.

Suddenly the whole auditorium was filled with faces staring in awe. The light's beamed down on the younger Anderson and she embraced the heat.

_And I don't know  
>What tomorrow brings<br>The road less travelled  
>Will it set us free?<br>Cause we are taking it slow,  
>These tiny legacies.<br>I don't try and change the world;  
>But what will you make of me?<em>

She was standing in a sequin dress that just rose on her thigh, a black Sequin1920's Gangster Trilby Hat placed at an angle on her head, and this was matched with a set of suede brogues.

_I hope for a hero to save me.  
>I stand for the strange and lonely,<br>I believe there's a better place.  
>I don't know if the sky is heaven,<br>But I pray anyway._

Cody stared down at the heavy keys and smiled, she kept her head down but the essence of what she heard was enough to make her smile.

_With the slightest of breezes  
>We fall just like leaves<br>As the rain washes us from the ground  
>We forget who we are<br>We can't see in the dark  
>And we quickly get lost in the crowd – oh.<em>

Harry wore a half hearted smile at the innocence.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>_

It was refreshing.

_I live for the perfect day.  
><em>

Blaine blinked softly and felt a sweltering in his heart as he ran his eyes over the face of the boys yielding pallor. Kurt smiled back at him. "What?"

Blaine shrugged and at that moment couldn't care less about feeling embarrassed or anything.

He just felt nice. "Nothing,"

Kurt giggled a little and his cheek bones went rosy.

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
>But I pray anyway.<em>

The audience vanished and Darcy was back in her skinny's and waist coat, over a white t-shirt.

She sighed in content and took a bow to her audience of one.

* * *

><p><em>(the next morning, 10th of February)<em>

Kurt awoke feeling a little bit ambushed. He couldn't seem to work out where he was. He sat up and darted his eyes around the room and realised this is not where he fell asleep the night before.

"Good morning sleepy head!" came two terrifyingly angelical voices from each side of him.

His eyes widened. You have to give the poor boy credit for not looking to either side for a good four seconds.

Wes and David smiled profoundly, looking quite please with themselves. "Well hello there,"

"What am I doing here?" Kurt asked suddenly. "What happened, you didn't drug me did you?"

He groped the side for his phone and when he felt it in the palm of his hand he only managed to dial 911. David slipped the phone out of his hand before he could press call and quickly back spaced the numbers.

Wes tsked. "Of course we didn't drug you Kurt-y!"

"We merely moved you so carefully so that we didn't wake you, which actually went much better than we expected it to."

"We're like ninja's of the night!"

"We didn't even need the rope or anything!"

"We're stealth!"

Time for a flashback sequence.

_Wes gripped the boy's legs and David had his arms. _

"_Okay, on the count of three, lift!" Wes whispered and David nodded in acknowledgement._

"_One, two… Three!" They both hauled and Kurt's unconscious body was floating mid-air._

_They edged awkwardly around the bed trying not to wake any other dormers e.i Cody._

_Then they had the task of navigating through the halls._

"_Crap." David breathed and twisted Kurt's form in an awkward way to get him out of the door._

"_Sorry Kurt," he whispered apologetically before being shushed by Wes._

_Wes held a finger to his lips and threw David and a stern look._

_David raised his arms in defence._

_And no, Kurt didn't magically float in the air. He dropped and a loud bang echoed throughout the hall._

_His head was the first thing to smack the ground and a small half-conscious groan passed his lips._

_Wes and David froze. They looked down to Kurt, then up to each other then bolted down the hall. No-one could tell what Kurt might do if he awoke in a cramp hallway with a headache in the middle of the night on his own._

They went back for him eventually, when – of course – they were confident Kurt didn't wake up or wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Luckily for the wonder boys Kurt Hummel was a heavy sleeper. Kurt rubbed the back of his head subconsciously.

Wes and David shared a smile though both of them knew Kurt could never find out what actually happened that night or they could kiss their sorry lives goodbye.

"Stealth, right, you know what I'm just gonna get my stuff and go…"

He lunged for the bag that had mysteriously been packed for him but Wes stepped in front of it blocking his way.

"No, no Kurt-y you're staying right here,"

Kurt paled at the though. "Sorry what?"

David took this opportunity to intervene. "I'm afraid for you – but not really for us – that you'll be staying here till valentine's day."

"Why? Why –why, why, why, no. no, nononono!"

"Oh yes you will!" Wes beamed cheerfully.

"Darcy's staying in your room because Cody's the only other girl on campus!"

"Who?"

"Blaine's sister."

"Oh yeah." Apart from the quick explanation about her actual being here, Kurt didn't actually know anything about this girl. Let alone her name.

"So until then, you'll be staying here."

"With us!" Wes seemed particularly pleased with himself.

Kurt blinked. "What's the date?"

Wes tilted his head and David answered. "The 10th?"

"_Nooooooooooo!"_

Wes and David.

_Four days. Four days with these singing, dancing warblering terrorist! _Kurt dreaded the next 96 hours of hell. He held his hands over his eyes.

He kept on reciting the same line in his head. _There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no…_

"Oh hi Blaine," David greeted the curly-haired warbler with a smile, who was standing in the doorway.

Kurt's head snapped up. "Blaine?"

Blaine entered the room with another apologetic smile, like he was wearing when Cody arrived.

"Hi, I guess you realised…"

"What, that I have to spend four of the hardest days of my life with these two?"

"well… technically you only have to spend the night…"

"I noticed."

Blaine frowned "I was hoping you wouldn't actually mind that much, sorry…"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. He couldn't be angry at those brown puppy-like eyes. "I – I guess, but, If it gets too much -" He jabbed a pointed well shaped nail in Blaine's direction.

"-You can stay here, and I'm having your room!"

"Gladly,"

Kurt pulled back his cover and blinked at the sight of his body. He shot despising daggers at the wonder boys.

"Okay, who dressed me?"

Wes and David blinked innocently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__I don't think this one was as long as the last… but still :) tell me what you think and congrats! You made it to the sixth chapter's second authors note :D Well done! Sorry if it seems like it's not going anywhere… It is… and tell me what you think of my Cromley girls. What to see more? Leave a review! Seriously if you guys don't tell me anything, I'm gonna find it really hard to cater for you guys :( and then you'll stop reading and my Zebra-corn will be sad :( So favourite, review and alert and you can bring a Zebra-corn hope today! _


	8. Cromley

_**Authors note:**__ Omfg its chapter seven. So Hi there, it's like late right now and I'm tired, I checked over it before posting it but I'm soo tired so it might not be that good, sorry!_

_Anyway… let's throw in another disclaimer :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kurt, Wes, David or Blaine or the warblers or Dalton, just my OC's.  
>Who I love! :D Also the Pipits. I own them!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblerette<strong>

**Chapter seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Day one of waking up to Wes and David. <strong>**– The horror begins.**

Kurt **felt **a spasm of pain through his whole body and he squinted as the carpeted ground connected with his shirtless skin and he groaned.

"Ow," He mumbled through a sleepy haze. "What the-?"

He brought himself up to sitting position and his vision began to clear, but - like a javelin had penetrated his side and had been removed, leaving to be healed – he had a dull fading ache in his side. His hand ran over the wounded area and he winced.

He blinked adjusting to the darkness… Then it struck him. It was still dark and he was lying on the floor.

"What in the name of sweet gaga is going on here?" He demanded remembering where – and** who** he was with. He glanced upwards to – horrifyingly – see his bed tipped on its side, the sheet staying in place but the quilt hanging on for dear life and the pillows, well they must have been thrown across the other side of the room because they weren't present.

David's head appeared from the top (or side) of the bed. "Oh hey Kurt what are you doing down there?" He knitted his brows and snorted. It was an attractive sight.

"What am I-?" Kurt echoed in horror. You didn't need to be a child genius to work out what had happened. "What the hell do you think I'm doing down here, you turned my bed over!"

David furrowed his brow in thought and then something clicked. "Oh right, you mean this?"

He gestured to the bed and Kurt blinked.

"No, the other one!"

David just stared at him blankly for a sec and comically his head fell to the side.

"Yes this one!" Kurt flailed exasperatedly.

"Oh well –" He was shortly cut off by the other wonder twin, his head also appearing.

"Hey Kurt what are you doing down there?"

It was like they planned it or something. Kurt paled and decided now would probably be a good time to GET OFF OF THE FLOOR.

"Why did you tip my bed over?" He demanded scanning the room to find everything else in pristine condition.

"Well, we were waiting for you to wake up,"

"And we were kinda getting bored"

"So we decided to play heads or tails,"

"And then **David** did a 360 plus seven nine quarter inch flip," Kurt didn't even want to know.

"And it went kinda wrong,"

"Kinda?" Kurt raised a brow and David frowned seething-ly.

"Kinda!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "And then it kinda rolled under your bed and we couldn't reach it,"

"So we lifted it up!" They finalised and seemed to be pleased with themselves.

They both shared a devilish look before turning back to Kurt and smiling in unison.

Kurt just watched on in with a blank expression drawn on his face, his arms folded and his side still aching, he deadpanned; "So you were waiting for me to wake up," They nodded.

"and you decided to entertain yourself," Nod.

"But then the coin rolled under my bed." Half nod.

"and you turned my bed over to get it," Blink.

"So in actual fact by trying to not wake me, you woke me by force and dropping me on the ground." He finalised and Wes and David shared a concerned look before nodding cautiously.

They made it half way down the steps before their uniforms were drenched with water mixed with a stinging substance.

"My eyes!" David cried.

"My hair!" Wes cried.

"Ooh! My skin!" David gasped rubbing the back of his hand against his cheek and grinning.

* * *

><p>"Okay boys – and girl," Mr Morgan quickly added when Cody threw a scathing look, she smiled. "I know you are all familiar with some of the Cromley Gate girls, well most of you –" He glanced over to Adam before continuing his speech. "– anyway, so I suppose most of you probably know the Cromley Gate's Pipits are going to be sharing our valentine's performance."<p>

Cody tilted her head and turned to Wes. "What's a Pipit?" She mouthed and he leant closer to her.

"A bird."

"What's Cromley Gate?"

"Sister School," The explanation was abrupt but helpful.

"Is every show choir here named after a bird?"

"Pretty much,"

"Oh."

"Barnes, French, Ssh!" Mr Morgan warned and they both chorused.

"Sorry sir,"

"And Mr French put your feet down!" Wes lifted his legs off the coffee table.

"As I was saying…" He continued and Wes put his feet back. "The Pipits have decided to come down here and show us some of their stuff,"

"They're performing here?" David spoke up and Mr Morgan held a finger to his lip.

"They'll be performing in the auditorium tomorrow at three so I expect all of you to be there to show your support, anyway I'm sure most of you have friends in the Pipits that would love to show you guys up," He teased causing a murmur across the boys.

"You mock us sir!" Thad yelled out and David groaned.

"Oh my god Thad shut up!"

"Yeah Thad no one cares!"

"God Thad."

"Yeah!" A beat passed. "Thad."

"French, David!" Mr Morgan scorned and the wonder twins shrunk back in their seats.

"Sorry sir."

Cody shook her head and rubbed at her temples.

* * *

><p>Darcy was led staring at the ceiling fan on Kurt's bed, which of whom she still needed to thank for letting her stay here. She blinked, her head dangling off the side of the bed.<p>

"AAAAAAAH!" She yelled and rolled off the edge, flipping over and landing on her knees.

"Bored!" She stated to no one in particular. She thought this place was meant to be more exciting than Paris… guess she hadn't thought at the time that everyone would be in lessons or for some, Warbler practice most of the day. She picked up a hairbrush and banged it on the dressing table like a child. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored –"

"_I'm taking your bored then?"_

That was when she caught sight of herself in the mirror, it was full length and stood by Cody's bed.

She immediately shut up and blinked taking in the reflected image.

She smiled and smoothed the hair on her head, she bit her lip when it felt matted and fake.

"_Hello Darcy," _

She gasped as the image spoke to her.

A three-quarter beat passed until Darcy had the courage to ask. "Elise?"

"_Who else would it be?"_

"Go away," Darcy warned immediately after but her reflection just laughed.

"_Darcy, we used to be such good friends, whatever happened to you?"_

Darcy frowned in thought but shook her head in frustration.

"I got better that's what happened; I don't need you anymore!"

The mirror girl sighed and facepalmed. _"Oh Darcy, you never were the cleverest sock were you?"_

"Go away!" Darcy repeated and her fists clenched at her sides making her knuckles whiten.

"_You need me Darcy."_

"It was you; you were the one who made me do all those horrible things to Blaine! Why would I ever need you?"

"_Because without me, you are nothing." _

Darcy froze, her bottom lip quivering.

"Get out of my body!" She demanded deciding to ignore the last statement.

Once again her reflection smirked and shook her head.

"_Blaine deserved everything he got. You have to agree."_

"Never!"

"_If you didn't think the same, why would you try to puncture his arm with a fork?"_

This obviously touching a sensitive spot Darcy whimpered at the memory.

That incident had sent Blaine to hospital and Darcy to a shrink. One of many that followed.

"That was you! You made me do it!"

"_Don't be silly, I'm just your illness getting out of hand… there's no way it could have been a figment of some silly little girls messed up imagination. No one could ever believe that!"_

"Stop it!" Darcy begged and fell to her knees, her head drops to the floor. "Please – Just, just leave me alone!"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that… I'm not done here just quite yet,"_

"No!" Darcy argued and snapped her head back up.

"Elise?" But when she looked back in the mirror the reflected image copies her exact movements, and obeys her own body. She sighs in relief but nonetheless is shaken up by the experience.

"Damn it," She muttered under her breath drawing a sharp breath before grabbing a spare sheet from the closet and pulling it over the mirror.

She took a step back before running out of the room in torment of pure fright.

* * *

><p>Blaine whistled as he strolled down the halls. Wes and David watched from behind in wonder.<p>

"It looks"

"Almost like he's"

"Moving in slowmo..."

They both hummed and tilted their heads questionably as they always did.

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you!" Harry called chasing after him and Blaine turned around to flash him a bright smile.

"Sure," Blaine answered as Harry caught up. "What about?"

He lowered his voice and leaned forward looking extremely guilty. "Um, can we talk about it privately?" His eyes were down and his fingers trembled slightly.

Concern washed over Blaine immediately, he asked. "Harry, do you wanna go for coffee sometime?"

He nodded and Blaine wrapped a safe arm around his shoulder, leading him away.

Wes and David plotted in that moment; to find out whatever it was they were talking about.

Their heads tilted and they blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Day two <strong>**– It continues. The horror and hilarity continue.**

Kurt blinked himself awake and sat up hastily. He quickly checked his surroundings and was relieved to find himself in the same place he fell asleep. The opposite of which seemed to be a running theme this week.

He sighed in relief.

He then bat an eyelid once more to realise most of the furniture was missing, leaving dusty patches where nothing had been moved in a couple of millenniums. Obviously Wes and David weren't the cleanest boys in the world. Then again, they were teenagers and this was practically their home, he expected nothing more, nothing less – He also realised missing from this filthy equation was _Wes and David_ (He was less concerned about that though).

"Wes? David?" He asked and was startled at the response.

"Hi Kurt!" David's voice came cheerfully from an unknown whereabouts.

"Hi Kurt!" Wes' matched coming from the same area.

Kurt quickly pulled himself out of the sheet sandwich and glanced around. "Where are you?" He asked cautiously, patting his body down for explosives or missing skin.

"Up here!"

The pristine haired boy slowly tilted his head to the ceiling and gaped at the sight.

It was just… hanging there?

Everything was on the ceiling, including – of course – the two conspirers.

David waved and a playing card came dwindling out of his grip and landed on the floor below, or above in some cases. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"How are you staying up there?" Kurt asked in terror, dreading what would next come out of one of the two's mouth.

"We're like spider monkeys!" David grinned and karate chopped the air. How that connected, Kurt had no clue but let it pass.

"We're magic!"

"Like Zebra-Corns!"

"Seriously, how the hell are you guys staying up there?" Kurt actually double checked to see if he wasn't the one upside down.

"Bluetack!" Wes cried with pleasure and Kurt blinked.

"Bluetack. Right. You and David are hanging off the ceiling with Bluetack." He shook his head and dropped his forehead into his hand. "Wait till I tell Finn…"

"Finn?" David and Wes perked up at the mention of Kurt's Frankenstein brother.

"Is Finn coming to see us?"

"We want to see Finn!"

"Is he still with that scary Rachel girl?" David asked and Wes nodded in agreement.

"No. No. And last time I checked yes."

"Boo!"

"Now get down here!"

"Snap!" announced Wes grasping the air and pulling it down towards him.

"No!" David cried and fell 'backwards' onto the bed.

There was a bang, followed by a set of 'ows'.

* * *

><p>Moisture was what woke Darcy that morning. She awoke to a sweat breaking out thick on her forehead. Panic struck when the sight that met her eyes was a dimly lit silhouette perched on the edge of her bed holding something. She directly lunged over for the side light and flicked the switch.<p>

Light painted the room and she drew short, sharp breathes.

"Darcy, relax!" It was just Cody. She exhaled a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding.

Her body relaxed from the tension that had constricted her muscles and she sat up panting, her pupils darting around the room for anything out of sorts. When everything seemed normal enough she aloud her aching body to drop back into the soft of the mattress and the feather pillow.

"Are you okay Darcy?"

He eyes flickered over to an extremely anxious Cody.

"Why is it so dark?" She asked ignoring Cody's concerns.

"Cause it's like six am, you woke me up with all your tossing and turning," She teased but her smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Was her response. "Uh, nothing, bad dream I guess, sorry,"

"No problem, anyway, you didn't actually wake me up. Kurt did, he text me at like half five telling there were boy's dangling from his ceiling, apparently Wes and David had managed to somehow stick every single piece of furniture to the ceiling – including themselves," She smirked and Darcy smiled softly.

Cody then groaned. "I shouldn't be up this early on a day off," She protested and rolled back onto her palms. Not before handing Darcy the wet cloth she had grabbed in her hurry.  
>"what do you mean?" Darcy enquired folding the cloth and dabbing at her neck and face.<p>

"Yep, all warblers get the next two days off for rehearsal!" She winked and burst into laughter.

"I had actually planned on using half the time to catch up on the sleep I've missed out on this week but what do you know, I'm up now, no point going back to bed really is there?"

"I'm sorry, really, Cody,"

"Seriously, D, don't worry, but I'm getting in the shower and when I get back from Cromley we're going out for lunch, okay?"

Darcy nodded and Cody pulled her tired body up, her musty eyes searching the room for a towel.

She scratched the back of her head and Darcy led herself back down, mind filling with thoughts.

Or memories.

Things she's done to Blaine.

Things that would never leave her alone.

_Someone_ that would never leave her alone.

_Elise._

* * *

><p>(7 am)<p>

"Harry, why are we up so early?" Blaine yawned into his coffee, taking a mouthful in hopes of reviving his lost brain cells. No such luck.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, his fingers twitching and his head down. "I didn't want any of the Harold's to follow us,"

"Follow us? Why would they –" he cut his sentence off. "Fair point, but sorry for me asking, why the secrecy?"

Harry bit his lip.

"Blaine, once I tell you this next thing, I can't take it back so I'm kinda un-sure if I should really say anything just in case it turns out to be not true and I've screwed up, even though I'm fairly sure it is and I've checked over and over and every time it's came out the same result, I think that…"

"Harry, what's this about?" Blaine asked cutting Harry from his rambling and lifting his eyes to Blaine's. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

He began slow, "Blaine, how did you first know, that you…" He shifted awkwardly. "-liked guys?"

Blaine's eyes widened at the first thought that came to his head.

So this was why Harry had been so off lately.

"Harry are you saying you're –"

"_Ssssh! _He insisted and raised his finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down Blaine!"

"Sorry," Blaine smiled softly feeling for the boy. He knew exactly what it felt like not to know who you actually are and it was crappy.

"Harry, want to tell me what happened?"

Harry watched Blaine's expression with a hard front before it melted into one of suffering. He sighed and said. "Wes and David broke into my room the other day – they stole my notebook. It had literally everything in it, including, you know, my, thoughts… about," He rolled his hand and Blaine picked up from where he was coming from. He nodded.

"Well, apparently they didn't see anything but it was so close and I started to re-think things," he paused. "The other day, Eli, he told me that apparently everyone thought Me and Cody were gonna end up together…"

"What did you say?"

"I said I considered her a friend and that he should believe me when I say I'm really not into her that way."

"And Eli –" Blaine trailed.

"–Didn't believe me, no."

The gel based warbler nodded deep in thought for a moment, considering the right words that should be said and the wrong one's that shouldn't be.

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

He nodded.

"You said something about checking…"

Harry coloured the most patent red ever. "I – uh – bought a couple of lad mags, you know the one filled with naked girls and then one of guys and…"

"Actually, okay, I don't need details, I got it," Blaine held a hand up to silence him and Harry cringed.

There was a silence. "How long has this been going on then?"

Harry looked up and shrugged. "A while, I guess. I've had the thoughts ever since I could remember."

"And you've only chosen now to come out?"

"Hey, who said anything about coming out? I just had to tell one person, I don't want everyone knowing!"

Blaine frowned before shrugging and that charming grin returned to his face. He sipped his coffee.

"Whatever you think is best Harry, just to warn you though you will have to come out sometime,"

Harry's eyes fell to the ground and he shrugged. "Yeah well it won't be anytime soon that's for sure,"

"What? Why not, don't you wanna meet a guy or something?"

Harry just shrugged and said, "I don't want people thinking differently of me!"

"You really think me, Kurt, Wes, David, Eli and Noah, and even Austin are going to treat you different if you're _gay _or not, everyone loves you Harry, we all do, you don't have to worry – you should know that!"

Harry just swallowed thickly and his gaze drifted out of the window.

"And what about me?" Blaine asked, "And Kurt, we're both into guys and I think Wes and David only love us more for it!"

"It's easier for you guys!"

"And how on earth do you think it was easier for either of us?" Blaine deflected defensively.

Harry shrugged.

"Harry, Kurt has had the worst ride ever. He was threatened for god sake!"

Harry blinked. "He was what –?"

Blaine blanched, instantly regretting his words. "What?"

"Kurt got threatened? – That's what you just said, Kurt got a threat! – by who?" He demanded leaning forward and banging his fist on the table. A few earlier risers getting coffee looked around "bastards gonna regret that dickish move!"

Blaine apologised quickly to the other customers, who either nodded or just turned their noses up at him in dismissal.

"Look Harry, keep it to yourself okay? Kurt doesn't want anyone at Dalton to know, okay?"

Harry sat back and stared at a lick of coffee that had splashed onto the table.

He nodded, "Fine, I won't, but if that jackass even thinks about anything else I will get every Harold and Godwin on him and –!"

"Harry!"

"Sorry," he sighed. "Just really pisses me off." A beat passed, "Blaine, please don't tell anyone about me okay?"

"I wouldn't Harry, I'm not one for outing people,"

He coughed, "Jeremiah…"

"Okay can we not bring that up?" Blaine scowled "Please and thank you,"

"Sorry, I won't but…" Harry edged. "When I get you alone, really Blaine?"

"It seemed like a good Idea at the time!"

"Whatever you say…"

Blaine growled.

"So," He began desperate to change the subject, "Anyone you're interested in at Dalton?"

Harry smiled pondering for an instant. He shrugged and admitted "Sebastian's pretty cute I guess,"

Blaine laughed and Harry furrowed his brows. "What?"

"It's just; I don't know weird, you talking about guys like that,"

Harry rolled his eyes. "See, I'm not good at being gay – I need you to teach me the way's Blaine!"

Blaine considered this and raised his brow in a questioning manner. "You realise you just asked me to teach you the way's of the gay's right?"

Harry nodded and Blaine grinned.

"What about Michael, Michael Thatcher in Godwin? He's _hot,_"

Harry raised his brows and frowned. "He's okay – I guess – but come on, what about Sam Lock in Tudor, the senior guy with blond hair, Yay-high," he smiled. "He's pretty _nice._"

Blaine snorted. "You like blonds' then I'm taking,"

"If I have to be honest, Blonds are kinda more my thing," Harry smiled and then his eyes lit up.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah," He mumbled mouth half full of coffee and polystyrene.

"I like having someone to talk to about this – thank you."

Blaine smiled, swallowing. "Anytime Harry, just come and find me,"

Harry beamed. "I will," and then he added. "I still have to convince you that Michael is definitely not hot and that Sam is amazingly toned, nicest abs ever."

"And you would know this how?"

"We have gym class together," He replied flirtatiously.

Blaine's eyes flashed and he raised his palms in defeat. "Okay, you win, I'm jealous,"

Harry laughed and Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>Kurt hurried down the hall, balancing books against his chest, trying to fish his phone out of his pocket.<p>

He crashed.

"Ow!" Came a yelp as he tumbled over his feet.

"Holy –!" Kurt managed to twist himself to land on his side.

"He bumped his head and groaned as he crashed to the hard carpeted floor. His books went flying.

"Oh god. Kurt are you okay?" The other boy pried guiltily, quickly to pull himself up and hold a hand out for him.

The pristine boy on the floor rubbed the haze out of his eyes and blinked a couple times.

It was Caden Smith, A Godwin senior.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just help me up," Kurt said taking the blonde's hand and hauling himself up.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Caden apologised and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

He had blonde curls that sometimes fell in front of his eyes, which were a copper shade of brown. His delicate and feminine build could be easily mistaken for someone much younger and he was short for his age, just half a centimetre taller than Kurt. "Are you sure you're alright, want me to take you to the nurse?"

"I'm fine Caden!" Kurt promised and managed a reassuring smile. "Promise!"

Kurt and Caden had first met near the time Kurt first arrived at Dalton, they went well together as Caden happened to be a nervous wreck half of the time and Kurt was surprisingly head strong. They found it hard to clash.

They clicked at the words 'fabulous hat'.

Caden nervously twitched his hands. Then he spotted the flyaway books and gathered them up, as did Kurt.

"Where are you hurrying off to, anyway?" Kurt asked slipping worksheets back accordingly into the correct books.

A smile flashed across the senior's face. "I'm meant to be meeting Cameron,"

Kurt paused and he couldn't help smile a little, "Really?"

He was talking about Cameron Kennedy, Caden's boyfriend first, Ex-Harold prefect second.

Those two were the reason Godwin and Harold got on so well. They had made peace back when they got together, back before Cameron graduated.

Caden nodded and bit his lip, bringing his-self back up to standing position and handing the book's back to the Harold.

"Here,"

"Thanks,"

"What about you? You seemed to be rushing as well,"

Kurt beamed at the chance to talk about himself.

"I'm preparing,"

"Oh yeah, what for?"

"Valentine's show, I'm hoping to show Mr Morgan why I deserve a solo along side of Cody,"

He told and nodded. "I mean, no offence to Cody, I love her, I really do, but I deserved that solo a much more than she did,"

Caden chuckled. "What song are you thinking?"

Kurt just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay people," Mr Morgan had called and Warblers flocked from all round. "Gather around,"<p>

Kurt sent a text to Rachel before dropping his phone back into his pocket and listening intently.

_Bout to head to girls school to watch performance, Daltons sister school, more ND competition maybe? – K_

"Listen up," Mr Morgan said and waved a hand for Adam to come closer. He was resistant and Mr Morgan just raised a brow before deciding to leave him be. "Cromley and Dalton have been connected since these two schools were first opened. You will listen and applaud them however good or bad it is. It's called respect boys and you are going to show it – Understand?"

There was mumbles of 'yes's' and Mr Morgan frowned.

"Sorry, what?"

"Yes sir!" They all chorused.

"Good answer, Okay go get on the coach!"

"Sir?"

"Yes Adam?"

"Is this mandatory?"

"Yes Adam,"

Adam huffed and grumble under his breath as he climbed the steps, he slipped in next to Eli.

"Dear lord save the poor boy," Mr Morgan breathed and the doors made a chiffchaff as they shut.

* * *

><p>David inclined to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. Wes on David's left, in the window seat.<p>

Harry and Cody were behind Kurt and Blaine with Noah to their left, who was sat behind David on his own.

Then Adam and Eli were in front of the wonder twins, Eli leaning over the seat to listen in.

"Alright guy's just remember, Lucy's gonna be there and Wes is very sensitive about the whole Lucy situation, so don't mention anything about it or he might spontaneously combust like a firework or something." He made explosions with his hands.

"David!"

"Wesley!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Lucy and there never has been so stop talking about it like there has, we're just friends! Nothing else."

Blaine smirked as did Harry, Noah and Eli. Kurt and Cody just blinked.

"Who's Lucy?"

A hand was cupped over David's mouth as he went to answer. "Don't you dare." Wes threatened.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Lucy's in the Pipit's and her parents are family friends of Wes' family."

"Yeah. That's it. Friends!" Wes protested. "Nothing more _David_,"

"He says."

"DAVID!"

"Sorry, but you're just so cute when you get worked up!"

Wes narrowed his eyes and sent David evils when the African-American poked his abs. He folded his arms and went back to watching the scenery race by outside.

"Like Bambi!" David proclaimed and a grumble came from in front of them. Adam's head appeared over the seat.

"David, stop calling me that!" He demanded. David just laughed.

"But, you remind me of Bambi!"

"How the hell do I have any recollection with a Disney cartoon?"

"Dunno," Shrugged David and abruptly shut the topic down cause he was bored.

Adam fell back into his seat, grumbling to himself.

Kurt's phone made the jangly noise it always made when he got a text.

Rachel replied.

_What's their name? I have Google open on my phone ready – R_

Kurt smiled to himself and typed a reply.

_Cromley gate's Pipits – K_

Isn't that a bird? – R

_Everything's named after birds here. It's kinda suffocating… – K _

_Would be – R _

Another message slipped through a few seconds after that one.

_Okay found them. They've won sectionals three times and Regional's once. They've never won Nationals but competing next year, thanks for the heads up Kurt – R x_

_No problem – K x _(and it totally wasn't just a way to find out dirt on them for himself.)

"Finding dirt on Cromley, are we?" Blaine's voice came from over his shoulder and Kurt jumped.

"Blaine!" He blanched and hid his phone away. Blaine chuckled.

"tut tut Kurt, what happened to showing respect for the sister school?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, well, wouldn't you like to know some of their history as well? Don't tell me I'm the only one curious,"

Blaine considered this and tilted his head from side to side, "Still, we're not competing at the moment so relax, okay?" He offered Kurt a reassuring smile and slipped the phone out of Kurt's fingers, who just watched as Blaine closed the text's down and tapped open the camera.

He held it backwards at arm length fitting him and Kurt in the shot and snapped a still image.

Then Blaine set it as Kurt's home screen and handed it back. "You're welcome."

What he didn't realise was that Wes, Cody, Harry, Noah and Eli had all jumped in the shot. Not forgetting David, who had grabbed an uncooperative Adam and dragged him in too.

Everyone went back to their seats and Kurt felt a twist in his chest and a solid lump in his throat. This was his family now, the blazer clad teens on his phone, and they cared about him a lot.

He had never felt so loved.

So why did he have a nagging feeling that he missed New Directions so much?

* * *

><p>"Okay girls!" Grace Williams – head of the Pipits and Pembrook Prefect – announced. "Are you all ready, The Dalton boys are gonna be here soon, are we all prepared?" She asked and there were a few mutters of excitement.<p>

A brunette with short choppy hair groaned.

"Rose you know where to come in yeah?" Grace decided to clarify with the brunette.

"Yes, Grace! For the last time, I know where to come it!" Rose whined for the four hundredth time.

"Okay, I'm just checking!" Grace said defensively.

"God Rose, she was just checking. Don't have to get all prissy about it!"

"Thank you Lucy, but I didn't need your input!" The prefect scolded and the black haired girl shrugged and then turned away, rainbow coloured highlights swishing in Daisy's face.

"Lucy!"

"Get over it," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You're such a little –!"

"Okay girls, that's enough! Enough! We're a team, a family. We need to learn to get along, or there's no point in any of us being here!" Grace told the group pointedly and Lucy just huffed.

"We need to work together to show those Dalton boys were as much competition as anyone else in the show choir business." Grace smirked and a few girls gathered a liking to the idea. "So who's with me?" She put her hand in the middle of the circle and the girls looked at her like she was stupid. Faith covered Grace's hand and smiled, nodding in agreement.

Rose raised an eyebrow before sighing and putting her hand in. "Let's do it."

She looked to Lucy, "We should at least get on in the Pipits,"

Lucy considered this and unfolded her arms; she exhaled and placed her hand over Rose's.

"Fine but as soon as the bell rings we're enemies again,"

"Fine with me,"

"Fine."

"Fine then."

Madison smiled and her hand went in.

Daisy and Marilyn joined, followed by Saskia, Natalie, Dawn and the rest of the girls.

Grace beamed. Thank god these girls cooperated sometimes.

* * *

><p>The boys filed into Cromley's auditorium and it was much smaller than their own.<p>

Dalton's sat nearly three thousand people where as this one seemed to only to have room for half of that.

Red drapes were hung from the ceiling and above the stage in the middle, there was a wall hanging with a C on it. Much like Dalton's D.

Once everyone was seated the lights were dimed.

Soft music began to fill the room and the curtain was lifted.

A blonde girl ran to the middle of the stage. Natalie Smith, Caden's sister.

She looked awkward and uneasy until she actually opened her mouth

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_ _AND CUT! Sorry!_ I stopped right before a song… So I guess it'll be the starter to the next episode… And also if you didn't pick up on it; Darcy has split personality disorder… I guess I kinda based that scene on a scene from Shuffle! Sia and Kikyou…

Okay, on another note: REVIEW PLEASE! That would make my day :) One would make my week!

Tell me if I over OC cause I'm really conscious of that… :/ So yeah… Love you guys!  
>ALERT AND FAVOURITE!<p>

- Arrabella Smith :)


End file.
